Is one Girl enough?
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? And will inuyasha ever choose between Kikyo and Kagome? San&Mir and Inu
1. Mistake

**Title**: Is one enough?

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango and Inuyasha/Kagome

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? Sango and Miroku with some cute Inu/Kag moments.

* * *

**Yes I have been fixing up this story so this is the new and improved version... except the stupid thing seems to take out some of my spaces!** **Ahhh! Stupid Spell check! Wrecked all the names! Now I have to update again! 3rd times the charm right? **

**P.S - Yes I realise that the Fire Neko's name is spelt Kirara but this is MY STORY and I like Kilala better. **

**

* * *

**

Miroku sighed softly from where he was sitting, as he watched Sango clean her weapons. They were alone for the first time in weeks and he knew that he had to take advantage of this moment he had been given. For he didn't know when he would next get a chance, anything could happen when you were going after Naraku as they were and nothing was ever certain with his wind tunnel.

Sango looked at the monk out of the corner of her eye, from the look on his face she could tell that he was deep in thought. She sighed as she scrubbed at an especially bad stain, Kagome and Shippo were off bathing and Inuyasha had gone to find some dinner since Kagome's backpack stash was getting low. It was rare that she and Miroku were alone, which wasn't a bad thing considering his wandering hand. Her gaze wandered back to him, for a letch he really was cute... she shook the thought away.

"Sango," Miroku said softly. Sango looked up from her work, surprised that she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him move next to her. "I... Sango will you bear my children?" came the unexpected question. Surprising even him, that wasn't exactly what he'd thought he was going to say to her. His tongue was almost as bad as his hand in getting him into trouble.

"I already told you no," Sango said with a glare and hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu, then continued her cleaning. Kilala yawned, being awoken from its nap and padded over to her. "I don't know why you keep asking me."

"I've only asked you… three times, and you've never actually said no," he said with a grin as he rubbed his head. "You just keep abusing me."

"More like a dozen! And I hurt you for good reasons too!"" she said glaring at him as she petted Kilala who was now perched on her shoulder. Sango started slightly when she realised just how close he was, "Miroku what..."

"I love you," the monk whispered softly in her ear as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. A shiver ran down Sango's spine and her heart cried out with joy at the sweet words... but that's all they were. Sweet Words. She knew that she had some feelings for the Monk but there was a difference in saying them out loud and thinking them, and yet another to act upon the feelings. Her head was strong where her heart was weak, her head disbelieved his words. For Miroku was charming and with him there was always the possibility that he was only saying it so that she would let him grope her and possibly bear his children, encase the curse ended his life prematurely. "What's that look for?" he asked with a sigh.

"You do not love me Monk," she said with a sigh. She put her weapons aside and after putting a gap between them, leaned back looking at the dark velvet sky and the millions pinpricks of light above them. It usually soothed her though tonight it was not doing its job, though she was also looking at it because she did not want to look into Miroku's violet gaze because she knew she would melt.

"I think I would know whether or not I love you Sango," Miroku said exasperated at the pretty dark-haired girl who wouldn't look at him. "Why don't I love you?"

"Miroku you are a letch. Your hand is cursed by more than just your wind tunnel," she said sadly her eyes becoming slightly damp as her fingers pulled at a loose thread on her skirt. "One girl would never be enough for you."

"Sango, can you remember the last girl I touched?" he asked with a grin. Of course I can you lecher, I remember every girl you touch, she thought. She was angry that he realised that she noticed his womanising, but who didn't? But as she thought back to the last few months she realised that for Miroku he had actually been behaving well, he had flirted with fewer ladies and he had kept his hands mostly to himself, herself being the only exception...

"Me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes lighting up, though her eyes dulled moments later. Her decision remained the same, she was not being hurt again and Miroku was definitely someone that could hurt her. How could she trust her heart to someone that flirted with every female with curves! Someone who asks most females to bear his children? She knew he was attractive and some of the women had even taken him up on the offer occasionally instead of hitting him.

"Exactly," he said smiling thinking that he had won the beauty over. Though really he should have known that she would be harder to convince than that.

"Sango will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. Sango sighed in frustration and stood up, leaving her Hiraikotsu where it was she stalked away from him and towards the flower covered meadow. Though she was careful not to dislodge Kilala from her perch on her shoulder. Sango lay down amongst the flowers, the smell from the flowers were intoxicating, and her eyes closed. She couldn't believe the nerve of that Monk! Asking her to marry him! It's not as if he would ever be faithful to a woman! She was startled out of her thoughts when Kilala snuggled into her side and fell asleep once more. Sango closed her eyes once more with a sigh and wondered what was talking the others so long to come back, she was getting drowsy... hmm... something was touching her... Wait, SOMETHING WAS TOUCHING HER! Her eyes flashed open and narrowed dangerously when she realised someone was embracing her, she really must have been tired for her not to have noticed sooner. Then she noticed it was Miroku, she settled down a little since he wasn't a threat but not that much.

"Miroku what are you doing?" she demanded and saw his violet eyes widen. He hadn't realised that she had awoken. She watched suspiciously as his face came close to hers, "Miroku!" she warned only for her lips to be covered by his a moment later. It was a sweet kiss and Sango melted into it. No thoughts burdened her at the time, just the kiss. When it was over Sango sighed softly, a smile on her face, that is until she saw the smirk on his.

"I'm going to kill you Monk!" she roared as she started to get up. Miroku scrambled up and started backing away from her,

"But Sango, My Sweet!"

"Don't 'My Sweet' me Monk!" she yelled at him as she stalked forward.

"But Sango we're getting married!"

"I'm not marrying you!" she exclaimed murderously.

"Okay…what exactly did we miss?" Kagome asked looking from Sango to Miroku, she had come into the clearing only to hear the last words, Inuyasha and Shippo close behind.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**Okay I have decided there will be at least one more chapter... maybe two. I like where this now changed chapter is taking me. I hope all you people out there like this chapter more! Those of you who have reviewed I know you can only review once since it is replacing the other chapter, but if you could just send me a PM to let me know what you think? **

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **

**However I don't want flames! If youflame meI will have to cry in the corner _sniffle_**


	2. Moment

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 2

**Pairings:**Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? Sango and Miroku with some cute Inu/Kag moments

**Yes this is Chapter two of my story! Most of you out there (including myself) never thought I would never get around to writing another chapter but here it is!**

**P.S – I always thought it was spelt Kilala so I like it and I use it.**

* * *

"Nothing," Sango said softly, glaring at Miroku as Shippo and Inuyasha came back into the clearing to stand behind Kagome. "You didn't miss anything at all." 

"But my love!" Miroku said pleadingly, walking towards Sango, only to quickly retreat from the violent glare that came his way.

"Shut it Miroku!" Sango yelled angrily as she snatched the rabbits from Inuyasha and stomped back to the fire that was now burning brightly. In silence Sango began to prepare the meat for cooking. Inuyasha and Shippo looked from one to the other puzzled, Inuyasha was about to say something, obviously insensitive, when Kagome quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear,

"Please Inuyasha don't say anything, okay?"

"Feh, like I care," he said sulkily, then jumped into one of the trees. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that he had agreed to say nothing, obviously Sango didn't want to talk about what had happened right now, she leaned down and picked Shippo up and walked towards the fire. Tonight was going to be quiet and uncomfortable, Kagome thought with a frown.

-----------------

Kagome sighed softly from where she was lying trying to get to sleep but sleep wasn't coming anytime soon for her. She sat up and looked around, the fire was still alight and everyone else was sound asleep.

She sighed again. She wished there was someone she could talk to. Kagome perked up slightly; Inuyasha would probably be awake since he always told her he didn't sleep much, so she slowly and quietly got out of the sleeping bag and crept over to where Inuyasha was lying, his eyes closed.

Kagome looked down at him and a small smile graced her lips. She couldn't help but think how very cute and peaceful he looked when he was asleep...or faking sleep. Whichever he was doing at the moment. Kagome knelt beside him, leaning slightly against the tree he was against, and started to rub his ears gently. They flickered slightly in her grip and she thought she heard a rumbling kind of like a purr coming from Inuyasha. Kagome's smile widened as she continued her ministrations and slid down so she was lying next to him. He must have been asleep because otherwise he would have gotten up and snapped at me for touching his ears, she thought. After a few more minutes she felt him stirring under her hand. Thinking he was waking up she went to take her hand away only to have it caught in a strong grip.

Kagome looked up at the owner of the hand and found herself looking into a sleepy golden gaze, a faint blush graced her cheeks at being caught but she looked back defiantly. She knew she'd been caught but she wasn't sorry about what she'd done. Brown and Gold eyes clashed and a small smile touched Inuyasha's lips.

"Hey Kagome," he said sitting up straight again after slightly stretching his muscles. "Is there a reason you're playing with my ears instead of sleeping?"

"Uh…well they are cute," Kagome said with a grin as she sat up again, once she got over her surprise that he hadn't actually snapped at her. "You know I love your ears Inuyasha… and it's not like you'd let me touch them when you were awake."

"You never know until you ask," he said with a smirk. He knew she was expecting him to go off at her for touching his ears while he was asleep but it had felt wonderful and waking up to her rubbing his ears had put him in a good mood. "Was there another reason you're not sleeping?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome said remembering why she had come over in the first place. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you about Miroku and Sango."

"What about them?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side. "They're just fighting like always."

"No, I think it's more than that," Kagome said shaking her head. "Sango seemed really upset about something. I think he must have done something really bad this time."

"The stupid monk probably did," Inuyasha said with a shrug, not worried in the least. "He has a habit of doing or saying stuff at the wrong moment."

"Yeah but I think Sango really likes Miroku," Kagome said with a sigh as she leant back against the tree. "And Miroku likes Sango. So why does he do things to annoy her?"

"Kagome, go to sleep." Inuyasha said putting a hand through his hair with a sigh, and looked down at the girl. "I have no answers. If you want to know ask Sango tomorrow." With that Inuyasha lay back down, closed his eyes once more and tried to get back to sleep… though it was slightly more difficult with her now so close.

"So uh, can I touch your ears?" Kagome whispered cautiously placing a hand on his head and started threading her fingers through the silver locks. "Please?"

"Mmmm…" Inuyasha murmured as a slight shiver ran down his spine from her light touch. Maybe letting her touch his ears was a bad idea, but he found himself agreeing anyway.

Kagome lay down next to Inuyasha and starting petting and rubbing his ears and she was sure that she heard what sounded like a faint pur like sound coming from his chest while she did so. She loved his ears, she thought to herself with a yawn; she was still surprised that he had agreed to let her touch them. She really should go to her own bed and she would after she touched Inuyasha's ears for another five minutes. They were so cute and it was unlikely she would get another chance like this again.

-----------------

Sango woke up from her light sleep. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at the sky. It was still a midnight black with pinpricks of light covering it like glitter and the half moon's rays still bathed the area in a soft light, though it was now on its descent from the sky.

With a soft sigh she sat up. The fire was no more than red embers now. She knew she probably wouldn't get back to sleep. She got up quietly; starting slightly when something rubbed against her ankles then laughed softly at herself. "Hey there Kilala, want to come for a walk with me?"

"Meeew," was the soft answer as Kilala jumped into Sango's arms.

"Okay then," Sango whispered and she started picking her way between her companions and towards the area where she had been earlier that evening before Miroku was a jerk, she frowned slightly as the thoughts of Miroku came back into her head. Sango was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she walked past Inuyasha, she couldn't keep the smile from her lips when she passed by… she would have to ask Kagome in the morning what she was doing sleeping in the arms of the Hanyou.

She sighed softly when she went to walk by Miroku, why was he such a pain? She wondered as she absentmindedly stared at him, she really did like him but he just rubbed her the wrong way sometimes, especially yesterday evening, but he really was attractive she thought, looking at him asleep. He was charming too when he wanted to be. Sango shook herself out of her thoughts and walked up the hill to watch the sunrise and think, then she would return to her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know that Inuyasha is slightly out of character in this chapter. But i wanted a cute moment with Kag/Inu**

**Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **

**However I don't want flames! If you do I will have to cry in the corner _sniffle_**


	3. Morning After

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 3

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? Sango and Miroku with some cute Inu/Kag moments

**Yes this is Chapter three of my story! Most of you out there (including myself) never thought I would never get around to writing another chapter but here it is! ****Hope you like this chapter.**

**_And a special thank you to:_**

**_Almandine-Azaleea for helping me with examples of what i could do with the story and a very good outline._**

**_Ark Angel H F B for helping me with the outline for the fighting scene._**

* * *

Kagome woke up with a slight smile; it wasn't very often that she woke up without being sore and slightly cold. She opened her eyes to see white, she blinked but the white didn't go away, she was starting to panic when she reached up to touch her eyes and with a smile she brushed the white-silver strands from her face. Kagome's smile widened when she realised that she was lying with Inuyasha, as much as she loved being with him she didn't want to get caught in this position by any of their friends. Kagome went to sit up, only to find arms firmly clamped around her waist, she wiggled slightly trying to get out of his grip without waking him but the arms only tightened around her and pulled her closer. Kagome sighed in defeat and lay back against him enjoying his embrace, she was unsure if his action was conscious or not. It was likely that he had awoken to her wiggling, though if he was awake it was more probable that he would have let go of her than to pull her closer. She gently touched his ear and a sigh escaped his lips. 

"Inuyasha?" she whispered as she lightly touched his ear again.

"Mm?" he murmured as his sleepy amber eyes opened.

"Hey there sleepyhead," she said with a grin.

"Hey Kagome," he said as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Had he and Kagome slept together last night? He wondered, but he doubted it, she had probably just come over to wake him up. He frowned slightly, that didn't make any sense, he wasn't a deep sleeper he would have awoken from her approach. "What are you um, doing here?"

"I was sleeping and then I woke up," she said vaguely. She wondered if he remembered last night or not.

"Oh…" he said still trying to remember what happened last night. She had come to talk to him and he had let her play with his ears, a faint blush touched his cheeks at remembering that, but he couldn't remember sleeping with her. "So, uh, did we… sleep together?"

"Uh… I guess so," Kagome said softly looking at the arms that were still encircling her waist.

"Oh, uh sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, quickly removing his arms and stared at the ground. Kagome felt slightly bereft without his arms, a small sigh left her lips,

"It's ok. We should get back to camp before the others notice we are both gone," Kagome said with a small smile as she got up and walked towards camp, not waiting for Inuyasha. He would catch up.

----------------------

"So did you have a nice sleep?" Sango asked with a smirk as they walked behind the guys, already on their way once again searching for the Jewel shards.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking up from fiddling with one of the straps on her yellow backpack.

"You and Inuyasha sleeping...together," she said in a whisper nudging Kagome in the ribs, she smiled slightly at the faint blush that stained the other girl's cheeks.

"Oh that, I guess it was okay," Kagome said with a sigh as she kicked at a stone with her shoe. "How do you know about that anyway?"

"I saw you both when I got up in the middle of the night," Sango frowned at her glum friend. "What happened to get you so down?"

"I don't know why I'm getting so upset, all he did was remove his arms like I wanted him to… it's not like he did anything wrong," she said with a sigh as she pushed a few ebony strands behind her ear. "Argh! I don't understand what's wrong with me!"

"It's okay Kagome," Sango said touching her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"So what happened the other night between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked softly, curious but not wanting to pressure Sango into talking about it. "What did he do?"

"He was being his usual perverted jerk self!" she said with a sigh. "He asked me to bear his child, to which I refused and hit him with Hirakotsu, but it didn't end there…he told me that he… loved me…" A shiver ran through her body as she briefly closed her eyes, when she opened them again Kagome was gazing at her questioningly,

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"Because he doesn't mean it that's why," Sango said running a hand through her chocolate brown tresses. "When you think of Miroku do you think dependable, trustworthy and faithful? No he just says what he thinks a girl wants to hear so he can, uh… you know," she said a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"I don't know Sango," Kagome said with a frown. "Maybe he's serious. After all you like him don't you?"

"Shh!" she hissed and looked at the guys in front of them and hoped they hadn't heard. "Sometimes I do… but he also asked me to, uh marry him and um… kissed me," she mumbled, her cheeks even pinker now. Kagome squealed in excitement, though she calmed down quickly once she saw the glare from Sango and the questioning glances from the guys.

"Sorry," Kagome said softly. "So what did you say?"

"Uh nothing just chased after him saying I was going to kill him. It was about the time you guys came back," she said with a sigh. Sango felt her friend tense up abruptly, "What is it?"

"A jewel shard is quickly coming our way," she yelled so that everyone heard and quickly grabbed her bow and arrows out of her backpack.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded when the demon came into view. He sniffed the air; it was definitely a neko youkai he thought with a frown.

Kagome couldn't help her staring! He was kinda cute for a youkai. He was about Inuyasha's height though his build was slimmer though he still managed to be as muscular. He had a strange mix of cream coloured hair with red gold through it, almost like fire. And the colouring was the same in the slightly fluffy tail that she could see behind him.

"I am Kajishun and I will be the end of you!" he said with a laugh, his almost black eyes snapping in amusement.

"Don't underestimate me so easily," Inuyasha growled as he charged at the other Youkai, ready to attack.

Kajishun clasped both hands together in front of himself as Inuyasha closed in on him and with a smirk he shoved them from just in front of his body and towards Inuyasha, sending a giant fire ball flying in his direction.

Kagome screamed in fright, unable to do anything but watch as Inuyasha is engulfed by flames. She sighs in relief when she sees him come flying out the other side of the attack, hardly even singed.

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Kajishun braced himself for the attack and slid backwards slightly, though his feet were firmly planted. He felt some of his clothes shred under the attack from the Hanyou and blood well up in the wounds. He quickly returned the attack before Inuyasha could retreat fully, placing five deep claw marks along his left cheek and part of his neck. Kajishan looked from the injured Hanyou to Kagome,

"So you're the one with the jewel shards," he said quietly amused at the woman and without another moment's hesitation he charged at Kagome. Completely aware that the Hanyou was unable to protect her from where he was currently standing. "Give them to me or you will die!"

Seeing that Inuyasha is unable to help Kagome the others watch in horror, until Miroku nimbly steps between Kajishun and Kagome,

"Hold on to me Kagome!" he says in a whisper as he unwraps the prayer beads from around his cursed hand. She holds onto him tightly when she sees what he is doing, "Wind Tunnel!" he yells as he unleashes the attack, hoping that Inuyasha would be smart enough to stay far enough away from the pull.

Kajishun smirks slightly at their feeble attempts to stop him and plants his feet once again to stop himself from being sucked into the black hole. Only to bring his right hand from behind his back and aim it as he shouted, "Sphere Inferno!"

Miroku watched in dismay as a fireball formed in Kajishun's hand before he slammed it into the ground, sending a ball of molten rock and dirt shredding through the ground and towards Miroku and there was nothing that he could do about the object coming towards them.

Kagome could feel the monk trembling under her touch so she looked up at his frightened face and then to what he was looking at. A shocked look formed on her face, only to disappear moments later as she stepped forward and notched an arrow, "Move Miroku!"

Miroku quickly covered his Wind Tunnel once more with the prayer beads at her command and just in time. As Sango quickly grabbed Miroku around the waist as she flew by on Kilala's back, taking him safely out of range.

Kagome took her attention away from the oncoming attack to glance up to make sure the others had gotten away, then she focused her attention back on the danger. She waited until the attack was just in front of her before she fired the arrow into the ground in front of her.

Sango and Miroku look down aghast from their seat on Kilala's back as they saw the fireball get so close to her and then to she disappeared, engulfed in a massive blast of smoke. As soon as the dust settled they could see that Kagome seemed fine, although her uniform was covered in dirt, ashes and cinders. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango called still worried until she saw Kagome smile and wave slightly towards her friends in the sky.

Kagome looked back to the devastation in front of her. Her eyes widening slightly as she realised just how much danger she had been in. There was a trench of burning ground about a foot deep that extended from in front of Kajishun to about three feet in front of Kagome. She let out a sigh of relief that her arrow had done what she had expected it to; otherwise she would have been in real trouble. Remembering Inuyasha she scanned the surrounding area with her eyes, she looked past Kajishun to see Inuyasha charging him.

* * *

**Okay firstly thank you to my reviewers:**

**- Spiffy Sango**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- TsukikoAkemi**

**- Sexyvampirebitch69 **

**- Nilmiel and Kenya**

**- Almandine-Azaleea**

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- Get your own Hanyou**

**- Yoshi 101**

**- Bubbles**

**- Lynzee**

**- Half-breed389**

**- Sango 101**

**- Sesshomau-lover1116**

**- IluvIY17**

**Now see that button down the bottom? Press it and review please! **

**I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?R****eview you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **

**However I don't want flames! If you do I will have to cry in the corner _sniffle_**


	4. Confrontation

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 4

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? Sango and Miroku with some cute Inu/Kag moments

**Yes this is Chapter four of my story! Most of you out there (including myself) never thought I would never get around to writing another chapter but here it is!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Again thank you to Ark Angel H F B for helping me with the outline for the fighting scene.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked Kagome over quickly; when he was sure she was unharmed he abruptly charged towards Kajishun he drew Tetsusaiga. "You're so dead you bastard!" He grit his teeth slightly, he couldn't use the Wind Scar because Kagome was standing right in the line of fire, so instead he started swinging his sword at Kajishun who quickly jumped and dodged his attacks. "Get back here you scaredy cat!" Inuyasha growled. 

"A mere pup cannot destroy me!" Kajishun cried, though Inuyasha couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed his lips as Sango's Hirakotsu slammed into the Neko from the right and knocked him to the ground.

Inuyasha glances over at Kagome and realises that she has moved out of the line of fire for him, keeping an eye on Kajishun he starts to ready himself to use the Wind Scar. Kajishun was no threat at that moment; he was struggling to stand up after a series of attacks from Sango, only to dodge another attack from Hitakotsu.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yells as he slices the air in front of him with a faint smile, there was no way that the neko was going to get out of this attack unscathed.

Kajishun looked up from dodging another of Sango's attacks in surprise when he heard Inuyasha's voice ring out loud and clear. With a frown he watched as the rips of gold light closed in on him quickly. A faint smirk crossed his lips as he put his hands up to his chest and the air around him shimmered slightly from the heat he was calling to himself then he jerked his hands away from him and towards the ground causing him to soar into the air and come back down safely in one of the nearby trees.

Deciding that it was pretty safe Sango told Kilala to descend back to the ground. Once there Sango and Miroku quickly jumped off Kilala's back and ran to where Kagome was standing watching the fight play out before her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked taking hold of her friends shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome looked away from the fight and smiled at Sango, "I'm fine I told you!" she said rolling her eyes. "You're such a worry wart!"

"What's a worry wart?" Sango asked puzzled causing Kagome to go into a fit of laughter, forgetting where they were.

"It means that you worry too much," Kagome said with a grin. "I already…"

"Watch out!" Miroku cried pushing the girls to the ground, then with a cry fell to the ground moaning in pain. In shock the girls quickly glanced up in time to see a smirking Kajishun be tackled to the ground by Kilala. They looked down at their injured friend; his shirt was no longer there where the fireball had grazed him along his upper back. It was red and blisters were already appearing. Kagome bit her lip worriedly and after glancing to make sure Kajishun was still pinned by Kilala as she ran to her back pack to get supplies.

"What did you do that for?" Sango demanded, not able to completely hide fear and alarm about what had just happened. Miroku had saved them and got hurt in the process! She thought with a frown.

"I couldn't let such a beauty get hurt could I?" he asked with a mischievous smile that didn't reach his violet eyes that held the pain he didn't want her to see. "Why, were you worried about me?"

"Uh…well, of course I was you could have gotten yourself killed," she yelled at him, just as Kagome came back with her cream and bandages.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked with a grin, she looked up sharply at a tiny yelp from Kilala and she saw that both Kilala and Kajishun were engulfed in a massive inferno. "Sango stop squabbling with him and quickly help me get Miroku away from here!" she yelled anxiously watching the fire grow bigger and bigger. Sango looked up from Miroku and gasped,

"Kilala!" she cried softly watching Kilala fighting with the Neko. Snapping to her senses she reached down and helped Kagome pull Miroku away from the fight, silently telling herself over and over that Kilala would be okay, she was a fire cat.

Until suddenly Kilala was thrown at full force out of the fire and into a tree with a thud and she didn't move again. Silent tears streamed down Sango's face as she silently chanted to herself that Kilala would be okay.

The fire dies down and disappears without a trace, leaving Kajishun unscathed. Casually he steps over the burnt debris and ash and starts back towards Kagome, Miroku and Sango. With a smirk he says loud and clear, "Weak, lower Youkai should know their place."

Sango clenches her fists in anger, so tight that she doesn't realise that her nails have made half moon slices on her palms. Inuyasha growls angrily and raises Tetsusaiga, charging straight at the Neko.

Kajishun smiles as Inuyasha rushes at him, he dodges and jumps into a tree, jumping into the next as Inuyasha destroys the one he was in. A game of cat and mouse.

Kagome watches in frustration at the display in front of her. She frowned slightly at the Neko's strange movements as it jumped continually out of range. What was he doing? She wondered, then she noticed his aura spiking continually. He was forming an attack! "Watch out Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha looks up to see Kajishun aiming his final attack right at him... there was no time to dodge. He only had one chance, he thought as the wave of lava rushed at him.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

---------------------

"I'm glad that's over," Sango said with a grin as she stretched her muscles out and resumed patting Kilala's miniature form, which was curled on her lap. She was glad that Kilala had not been seriously hurt just knocked out. "Not that I don't enjoy the exercise."

"Me too I guess. I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt," Kagome said with a sigh as she put the now purified shard in with the others. "Not again!"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked picking up Hirakotsu once again and looked around.

"Two jewel shards," she said with a roll of her eyes as she pointed towards the oncoming whirlwind. "And my ever faithful wolf prince."

"How fun for you," her friend said with a grin, leaving Kagome she walked towards Miroku and the others. "We have company approaching," she said with a grin as she sat down beside the monk and Shippo scrambled into her lap.

"Who is it?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku inched closer to Sango on his stomach, still in some pain from the burn. Only to get a warning look from her, though deep in her eyes there was a lingering concern for the monk. He just smiled and held his hand up in silent surrender.

"It's Koga," Sango answered softly, looking away from Miroku and down at Shippo.

"Not that wolf again!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up and made his way quickly over to where Kagome was. She was his damn it, he thought frowning; he wished Koga would get lost.

"Inuyasha is jealous!" Shippo chortled.

"Shut up brat!'' he growled and lifted his fist threateningly. "Unless you want another lump on your head!"

"You wouldn't," Shippo said with a grin. "Coz then Kagome would 'sit' you!" With that comment Inuyasha's fist came into contact with Shippo's head, the kits eyes with tears,

"I'm gonna tell!" Shippo said with a sniffle. Inuyasha ignored him and started to walk over to Kagome since Koga had just arrived.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said with a charming smile as he skidded to a halt in front of her. "How's my woman?"

"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha growled as he reached them. Then after getting in Koga's face he continued, "Why don't you get lost?"

"Who asked you, Dog breath?" Koga said with a scowl, then ignoring Inuyasha he turned back to Kagome. "So has he been looking after you Kagome?"

"I'm…" She started, only to be interrupted.

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Koga's arm and turning him back to him and away from Kagome. "Of course I've been looking after her!"

"Sure you have," he said with a laugh. "You can't even beat me!"

"Um…excuse me!" Kagome said trying to be heard. When they still ignored her she started to tap her foot and crossed her arms in front of her. How dare they ignore her?

"I could beat you any time and anywhere," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he fingered Tetsusaiga's hilt. "You're just scared of me!"

"I'm not scared of you shit for brains," Koga said his eyes flashing. "I could destroy you in minutes!"

Kagome stood there watching them argue amongst themselves, never giving her a word in edgewise. Finally she threw her hands in the air growling in frustration, "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Koga and Inuyasha turned to her in surprise, both of them opened their mouths to say something but stoped when they saw her faintly glowing pink and thought better of speaking.

"Now you stay quiet," she said pointing at Inuyasha. "And don't make me say the 's' word."

"And you," she said turning to Koga. "I have no time for you and your incessant need to keep fighting with Inuyasha. Again I am not your woman and I do not want to be with you."

And with that she walked over to the rest of the group. Leaving the two males speechless. "Okay so let's go now," Kagome said to the rest of the group as she grabbed her back pack, slung it over her shoulder and started walking off.

With a shrug Sango helped Miroku onto Kilala's large form and they followed after Kagome. Shippo ran after them and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**However I don't want flames! If you do I will have to cry in the corner _sniffle_**


	5. A Place to stay

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 5

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? San&Mir with some cute Inu&Kag moments

**Yes this is Chapter five of my story! Most of you out there (including myself) never thought I would never get around to writing another chapter but here it is!**

**Again thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all (even my non-reviewing people) I've had over 1000 hits on this story! yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With a sigh Kagome pushed the slightly damp bangs out of her eyes and continued to trudge along beside Sango. Kagome loved sleeping outdoors with the bright stars… but sometimes she craved a bed, and a lack of mosquitos.

"I wish we could find a town and a place to sleep," Kagome said grumpily, they were going to have to stop to make camp anytime now, it was getting dark.

"I know," Sango said with a faint smile at her friend. She was used to roughing it as well, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy a soft bed and a roof over her head as much as the next person. "I doubt we will find one before dark though."

"What was that my love?" Miroku said with a flirtatious smile, falling into step beside Sango, who just glowered silently at him. She still wasn't talking to him since she wasn't totally over what had happened the other night.

"Sango and I were just discussing the fact that we would have loved to have been able to find an inn to stay at," Kagome said with a small smile. "But I doubt we will find one, it will be time to camp soon."

"True it is unlikely that we will find a village," Miroku said with a sigh. "You're not the only one's that miss having a place to stay."

"Sure Monk," Inuyasha said as he dropped back with the rest of the group to hear the last portion of the conversation. "It has nothing to do with all the beautiful, single women there does it?"

"Of course not," Miroku said, trying to sound scandalised at the idea. "I'm a holy man; I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Yeah right, who do you think you're kidding?" Kagome said, prodding him slightly in the chest.

"Shh!" Inuyasha said as he stopped abruptly, his ears shifted on his head, trying to catch again the sounds he had heard.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Feh, nothing to worry about," he said as he started walking once again. "It's just a couple of villagers."

"Villagers?" Kagome asked perking up slightly and clasping her hands together excitedly, as they walked towards them. "Does that mean we can stay in the village and sleep in a bed?"

As the group nears the two men they overhear them talking about the local inn and the unfortunate fact that it is haunted. No one was game to stay there anymore after the numerous accidents and such that had befallen those that stayed there. Hearing this peaked Miroku's interest, so instead of walking past as his friends had started to do he stopped beside the men.

"Did I hear you say there was a ghost?" He asked politely.

"Aye, though what is it to ye, stranger?" one of the men asked pointedly.

"My companions and I were hoping to stay at the inn," Miroku said, unfazed at the others question. "Though I could not help but overhear you mentioning the ghost."

"Yes the ghost has scared off many a customer," the other man said with a sigh.

"I am a Monk," Miroku said with a smile. "I would be willing to exorcise the inn…"

------------------------

They stood to the side while the villager spoke to the inn keeper, calling Miroku over and into the conversation. They couldn't help but hope that the inn keeper would ask Miroku to do the exorcism so they could have a place to stay. Kagome and Sango thought it quite funny that for one Miroku did not have to 'see a foreboding cloud surrounding the premise' to get them a place to stay. Instead he was asked.

"This is Miroku," the villager said motioning towards the young man that now walked over to join the conversation. "He is a travelling monk that I ran into outside the village and he has graciously agreed to try and exorcise the ghost that has been troubling you."

"A travelling monk you say?" The inn keeper said looking Miroku over. "I am honoured that you would agree to do this service for me."

"I would be more than willing to get rid of this ghost for you if my companions and I would be able to stay the night?" Miroku said motioning towards the group behind him.

"Of course, I will arrange the sleeping quarters immediately," he said bowing at Miroku. He was overjoyed that the monk was going to exorcise his inn; it had been very bad for business. "Would you like to take a bath while the food is prepared?" The group all nodded their heads in agreement.

-----------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha had been the first to bathe tonight at the Inn and now they sat together in silence. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as she moved over to sit beside the Hanyou.

"Yeah?" he asked, abruptly coming out of his thoughts.

"While everyone's gone can I um, touch your ears?" she asked with a smile a faint blush staining her cheeks. She wondered if he would be as accommodating this time, "Please?"

"No," he said looking away. After last time there was no way he was letting her voluntarily near his ears again. He liked it too damn much; it was a definite danger zone.

"Aw… please?" she asked pouting as she crept closer to him. She couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't let her touch them this time. Admittedly he was half asleep when she asked last time.

"No way Kagome," he said backing up slightly. "They're my ears."

"But Inuyasha I only want to touch them," she said with a mischievous grin. Inuyasha shook his head no, he really didn't like that smile she was giving him and his ears flattened against his skull in response. "Don't make me say it Inuyasha."

"You wouldn't!" he said in shock. Maybe he should just let her touch his ears and get it over with? He wondered, not really looking forward to being slammed into the ground.

"Try me," she said grinning. Inuyasha sat there for a minute and decided that Kagome wouldn't really say it over something as trivial as touching his ears.

"No Kagome you can't," he said defiantly as he stood up, though his ears were still flat against his skull in slight fear of the 'word'.

"Sit," Kagome said softly with a grin and he plummeted to the floor. She walked over to him and knelt at his side, a hand finding an ear and starting to caress it. "It would have been easier on you if you had just agreed."

"Argh…" Inuyasha groaned as he propped himself on his arms and rolled over onto his back, it was still aching.

"Don't make me say it again," Kagome said softly as her other hand made its way to his second ear. A small whimper escaped Inuyasha's lips, though from pleasure or pain neither was sure. "You're such a baby!" she said with a grin as she moved so she was kneeling by his head, still playing with his ears.

"Am not," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Damn that hurt! Why'd you have to go and say that word for?"

"Well you weren't being very cooperative," she said starting to feel a little guilty for using sit on him just so she could touch his ears, admittedly she hadn't put nearly as much force into the word like she normally did, but it still hurt him. She sat down behind his head and gently lifted him so she could inch forward so he was between her legs, his head resting on her lap as she continued to stroke and play with his ears. "Better?" In answer he just lightly pushed into her touch.

"What cha doing? Shippo asked curiously from where he stood next to Kagome, who couldn't help but jump slightly at the unexpected voice. She pressed her hand against her now racing heart; she hadn't been paying much attention to those around her and hadn't heard the others come back in after their baths.

"We can come back later if you would like?" Miroku said with a smirk as he took in the scene in front of them. When Inuyasha heard Miroku's comment he couldn't help but be embarrassed at being caught in such a position, so he quickly sat up and moved away from Kagome so that he was now sitting against one of the far walls.

"I can't believe you! You're so insensitive!" Sango exclaimed angrily as she hit him over the head. "Why do you have to be such a pervert? Everyone isn't like you, you know!"

"But Sango, my love!" Miroku pleaded, only to have her turn her back on him and walk over to sit with Kagome. He sat down with a sigh; he was angry with himself for managing to get Sango so upset with him again after she had just seemed to be getting over what happened the other night.

Soon after there was a knock on the screen and then it opened to let a young lady in, "Here's your food."

----------------------

After dinner was finished Miroku walked into the other room where the ghost was last seen, leaving the others to go to bed in their rooms. He sighed softly as he sat down against the wall to keep watch, he couldn't help but hope it would come quickly so that he could get it out of the way and get some sleep too. Unknown to most he did actually like going into towns for the beds, not that the girls weren't also encouragement.

With another sigh he closed his violet eyes; he couldn't believe how seriously he had managed to stuff it up this time. He had tried to prove his love and all he had managed to do was cut himself off from her more. Why did he always seem to do the wrong thing? His eyes flickered open when he felt a presence standing in front of him. "Sango?" he asked surprised.

* * *

**Yes all you people out there that are telling me that i need more Miroku/Sango i am getting there... the next two chapters are all about them ok?**

**Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	6. The Truth

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 6

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

**Yes this is Chapter six of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting these chapters done fairly quickly if I do say so myself.**

**Oh and everyone out there that is reading 'Feeling Alone' I apologise about how long it's been since I added another chapter. I have currently got a bit of writers block, that's why I have been concentrating on this story.**

**Also i love you all! Thats why you're getting this chapter so soon! I'm soo happy i havenearly 50 reviews and over 1000 hits on this story! Yay i am sooooooooo happy... Okay i have calmed down. I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sango?" Miroku asked confused at her sudden appearance. Not that he had been much attention to his surrounding, which he should have been since he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for the ghost, but he had been deep in thought. Though he had thought that Sango would already be asleep in the other room, not coming to see him. Especially since she was still really mad at him, if her behaviour that day had been any indication, except during and after the fight… it had seemed that she had been worried about him.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango asked with a slight smile as she sat down next to him. Though not too close to him, after all he still had wandering hands and he was supposed to keep them to himself.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you… but aren't you still mad at me?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't want to break the possible truce that had sprung between them.

"Well yes," Sango said with a frown. "I am still a bit upset with you but I realised that maybe I overreacted a little, after all that's just the way you are."

"I'm sorry about the other day… I really do like you Sango," he said glancing away from her, his violet eyes clouded with emotion. He never was the serious type, he could fling flattery and compliments off his tongue easily but when it came to words of love and emotions, his tongue became tied. Sango inched closer to him slightly and put her hand on his arm,

"I know you do," she said with a smile. "I care about you too, I was so scared when you got yourself burnt this afternoon. Are you okay now?"

Miroku nodded that he was okay; the cream that Kagome had put on his burns on his back earlier was helping a lot. "You know I wasn't trying to hurt you by what I said the other night," he said regretfully. "I was trying to be serious."

"Trying being the right word," she said with a grin. Though seeing his sad expression she laughed softly. "I am only joking Miroku," her fingers grazed his cheek slightly then she quickly pulled them back into her lap when she realised what she was doing.

"You know what I'm like and I will probably never change…" he said looking out the window at the dark sky, the moon was trying to shine through the clouds. "But I would try for you."

"Miroku," she said softly, tears blurring her eyes. Miroku opened his mouth to continue apologising but Sango laid a gentle finger across his lips. "You can stop apologising now, I forgive you," she said smiling up at him.

Miroku smiled happily at her and gently took her soft hands into his own, he made the decision then and there to keep his hands to himself for the moment, he didn't want this to end badly again. He winced slightly at the thought of her beating him to a pulp again, it wasn't fun but it was always worth it in the end. However even though he had decided to be good he couldn't be sure how long his will power would last, it was likely that he would eventually wreck it by groping her.

They sat there holding hands in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, thoughts only of each other and what the future could bring. Though each knew that nothing of importance could happen until Naraku was destroyed, it was in reality not even a good time to start a relationship. Anyone could be lost…

Sango leaned forward and brushed her lips over his though she quickly went to move away when she received no response from him. Though as she began to retreat he moved forward and captured her lips and deepened the kiss. He had waited so long for this moment… but had not wanted to put strain on the still new relationship.

Thoughts of the ghost were now firmly out of his head, though that was a mistake, for he was unaware of the cold gaze that was watching him.

-----------------------

The night was midnight black, large clouds covered the light of the crescent moon and the stars; it was quiet except for the quiet whispering of the breeze and the hushed voices coming from the other room. A shadowy figure walks out of the bedroom, not making a sound, as if their feet don't even touch the ground. Softly and silently the figure walks, finding its way to the room easily even in the darkness.

Shadowy fingers slide the door open quietly inch by inch until it can see into the candle lit room. Dark eyes watch coldly and dispassionately as the monk and the dark haired girl talk quietly on the floor. It could not hear what they were saying but it didn't matter. They were holding hands and the girl had her head on his shoulder, though soon the two start to kiss passionately.

The shadow grimaces at the sight before it and turns to leave when it hears the monk say something, it turns to listen and the words 'I love you' ring in its ears. It frowns and in disgust turns away once again and softly walks away from the door.

The moon that had been trying desperately all night to come out of hiding behind the clouds finally managed to do so, showing the familiar woman with long chocolate brown hair and eyes, though those eyes were now full of pain and sorrow. Tears filled the dark eyes and spilled down the pale cheeks though she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she walked away.

-----------------------

Miroku looked up, he was sure that he had heard someone by the door. He got up and looked out there but the corridor was empty. He shook his head, now he was hearing things. Though it could have been the ghost he observed, remembering that was what he was supposed to be doing. But he couldn't do anything if the ghost didn't show.

With a small sigh he walks back to where Sango was sitting, he was so happy to finally be with her. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy… it was probably when his father had still been alive, before the curse had swallowed him into the abyss and it had been passed onto him, cutting his life span in half if he could not destroy Naraku.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he pulled Sango into his arms and he couldn't help but be surprised at how passionate she was. She had been shy at first but now she was like wild fire. But overall he was just so glad that they had managed to fix the whole mix up and make up. He had never cared about anyone as much as he did Sango… he didn't know what he would do without her and he hoped he never would find out.

Without exactly meaning to, his hand roamed over her bottom loving the shape and texture of it. Then moments later he realised what he had done he scolds himself for doing something so stupid. Everything had been going so well and now he had wrecked it, he closed his eyes and waited for the hit that always accompanied him groping her. But it never came; only the quiet laughter. In surprise he opened his violet eyes and saw her dark laughing eyes, his own narrowed slightly. Yes they were together now but he was pretty sure that Sango normally would have still hit him, not laughed about it.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as he moved away slightly. Sango raised her eyebrow but didn't respond, only continued to laugh quietly. Miroku was still thinking when the moon came out from under the clouds and showed to him the true form of the woman before him.

She was quite beautiful. Though his heart sank as the knowledge that he hadn't been spending all this time with Sango sunk in. He hadn't explained everything to Sango; he hadn't made up with Sango or expressed his love to her. Merely to a ghost who had portrayed herself as Sango.

"I asked you who you are," he almost growled his voice still quiet though full of anger. "And how did you know all those things that you spoke to me about?"

* * *

**A/N: See I told you that this chapter would be all about Sango and Miroku. And it was, I don't lie… the next one I'm not sure… But it should have some Miroku/Sango too... though alsoeveryone else too. **

**Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	7. Misunderstanding

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 7

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Sango loves Miroku, but she doesnt believe that one girl will ever be enough for him. Can Miroku prove his love to Sango and show that she is the only one for him? Or will misunderstandings pull them further apart? San&Mir with some cute Inu&Kag moments

**Yes this is Chapter seven of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done fairly quickly.**

**Oh and everyone out there that is reading 'Feeling Alone' I apologise about how long it's been since I added another chapter. I have currently got a bit of writers block, that's why I have been concentrating on this story.**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! And I'm like on a roll another chapter done already… don't expect the next this quickly though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Sango walked slowly and quietly back into the room and after stepping around objects she got to the bed and lay down.

Kilala yawned and padded slowly over to her mistress, she could feel the pain and sadness radiating from her. She lay down on her lap and nuzzled her hand. Sango absentmindedly patted Kilala, her thoughts still revolving and replaying what she had seen and heard.

Sango lay back on the bed, her eyes open and staring at the roof as tears trickled down her cheeks and she stroked Kilala.

She couldn't believe that he had done this; she had finally decided that perhaps he wasn't so bad and he had been serious when he had mentioned love and marriage. He was a pervert but she had never heard him mention those two things to any of them, only bearing his child.

She had awoken to the sound of voices and gone to investigate and long behold there he was in the arms of a tall, voluptuous woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes. He was supposed to be exorcising a ghost but instead he is consorting with a female as usual and telling her that he loved her. She felt like such a fool.

She had finally admitted her love for Miroku and gotten up the courage to go and talk to him about it, perhaps even see if he wanted to start a relationship or something. But no, he was in the arms of another woman. He had already forgotten about her, she didn't mean anything to him…

Well he wasn't getting another chance, she thought determinedly and trying to harden her heart once again. She was not being hurt by him again and with that thought she fell asleep.

-----------------------

"Who am I?" she asked with a tinkling laugh as she pushed some strands of dark hair behind her ear. "I am Suki and I am the ghost that haunts this inn."

"The ghost," Miroku says softly.'_Darn it, how didn't I notice it was the ghost? I let my guard down...no. I wanted it to be Sango so I ignored my senses, all the things that didn't quite add up...She played me for a fool...'_ "But how did you know all those things!" Miroku demanded.

"I merely watched the body language and what was going on between you and your friends… oh and I was able to read your minds," Suki said as she stood up and started brushing non-existent dirt off her pale blue dress.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked still furious that she had played such a game with his emotions.

"Why?" she asked her expression turning serious. "Maybe because I get bored in this inn? What else can I do?"

"Oh so you decide to play with my feelings for fun?" he hissed.

"No you misunderstand me," she said with a sigh she turned away from him. "I can tell that you care deeply for Sango… I just wanted to remember what it was like."

"What… happened to you?" Miroku asked softly, his anger fading slightly. "Why are you still here?"

"I died very young… asdid my husband," she said sadly. "I remember little of the events only that I had not been a bride for long when my husband was killed by a youkai that attacked our village, soon after I fell ill and the healers were unable to find a reason or a cure, I suspect that I died from loneliness and heartbreak, but when I diedI didnt move on. I have beenstuck here watching others… it was only a month or so ago that I became strong enough to interact with others once more."

"I'm sorry that such a thing happened to you," Miroku said softly and sympathetically.He knew what it was like to loose a loved one...it had been so hard for him when he had lost hisfather to the Wind Tunnel curse and leaving him almost alone in the world. Loosing his mother hadn't been so bad, he hardly remembered her since she had died when he was very young."Do you wish to move on?" She nodded slightly in response.

"I thank you for reminding me what love is like…and I am sorry if I upset you…" Suki said hugging him lightly. "You may… send me on now if you'd like…" Miroku nodded his agreement and stood back,

"Be gone spirit," he said softly as he wove an intricate pattern in the air with his staff. "Leave this place that you haunt and find the rest you deserve."

Suki smiled sadly and waved goodbye as she vanished. He hoped that she would be able to find peace; after all it was not her fault that she had been killed and unable to leave the inn. With a sigh he stretched out his muscles and made his way back to the bedroom, he lay down on his bedding and fell asleep.

-----------------------

Sango woke up slowly as the suns rays fell onto her face, with a yawn she sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. They felt gritty and sore and for a moment she couldn't remember what had caused it until the memories came crashing down. She blinked back the new onslaught of tears; she was not going to let this get her down. She was going to get through this… she might not be able to forgive Miroku or ever think of him in the same way, but she could be civil. Maybe she could get over it over time and they could be friends once again. With a sigh she collected her things and went to see about having a bath, leaving the others asleep.

-----------------------

Miroku awoke and sat up with a sigh as the memories of the night before came crashing back, he wished that the other night had been real. That it really had been Sango and theyr really had finally gotten together, that perhaps they could be happy. But it was not meant to be… it had all been false, though maybe he could rectify that? He sat up and looked around the room; Sango was gone, most likely having a bath. He would wait for her to return and try and talk to her about his feelings.

-----------------------

As Sango walked into the room Miroku walked up to her and asked, "Sango may I speak to you?"

Surprised Sango looked up at the sound of his voice; she had not seen him there. She bit her lip in worry, she didn't know if she was ready to talk to him yet. Her feelings and nerves were still raw from her discovery the other night; she shook her head slightly as she walked past him.

"But Sango," Miroku protested as he grabbed her hand gently and turned her to look at him, his violet eyes sad. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other night."

"Sure you did," Sango said frowning as she yanked her arm from his grip and turned away from him, looking at him and his sad violet eyes made her want to burst into tears and throw herself into his arms at the same time, it was so confusing. She wanted to be able to forget the pain and the image of him with the other woman. She wanted to be able to act normal as if nothing was the matter, to be as forgiving as she knew Kagome was on the occations that Inuyasha left to go and see Kikyo. But right now she just couldn't.

"Sango! Please!" he said his voice cracking slightly with emotion, but Sango just walked away from him. Moisture formed in his eyes before he blinked it away, he watched her turned back for a moment and then walked outside. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her, and then an idea appeared in his head. He thought back to the night before, he had thought he had felt someone or something watching him while he was with who he had thought was Sango. He had thought the presence was the ghost but perhaps it was Sango… slowly Miroku walked out of the room. She had seen him with Suki and he couldn't guess what she had thought, with a sigh he just hoped that she would forgive him one day.

-------------------------

Kagome woke up slowly; feeling the warmth of Shippo by her side and snuggled into her. She just wanted to go back to sleep, she drowsily wondered what had woken her, only to hear the sound of arguing. Silently she frowned and wished that they would be quiet so that she could get some more sleep. She realised after a few minutes that it was a lost cause and sat up slowly trying not to wake Shippo and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to who it was that was arguing. A frown marred her face when her gaze landed on Sango and Miroku fighting again... she wondered why as she saw Sango turn her back on Miroku.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm so evil… poor Sango and Miroku. They almost get over one problem and then there is another misunderstanding between them.**

**Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	8. Too Late?

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 8

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

**Yes this is Chapter eight of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done fairly quickly. Well i think so anyway.**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! And I'm like on a roll, another chapter done. Though I just realised I have been REALLY slack. I know I send you all replies to your reviews but I haven't thanked you on a chapter… so bare with me while I do so (And im sorry if i manage to miss anyone out, if i have let me know and i will put you in)**

**Thankyou to:**

**- Sesshomaru-lover1116**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- Angel of Atonement **

**- ILuvIY17**

**- Almandine-Azaleea **

**- TsukikoAkemi**

**- Spiffy Sango**

**- darkfallenangel666**

**- Nilmiel and Kenya**

**- Get your own Hanyou**

**- Yoshi101**

**- bubbles**

**- half-breed389**

**- lynzee**

**- Als-best-friend**

**- Sango 101**

**- Hearii-sama**

**- Jenny**

**- get your own Hanyou**

**- Chi-Chi**

**- x Fade x To x Black x**

**- animepinay18**

**- shippousangoffe**

**- Candice**

**-Angelgrl**

**- Backlash18**

**- 3fi-pina3 **

**- You are mean

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly from her position on his back, her arms wrapped around him. She was leaning close to his ears so that he could hear her over the wind.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked glancing behind him so that he could look at her.

"What do you think happened between Sango and Miroku?" she asked worriedly, biting her lip lightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, completely clueless.

Kagome sighed at his lack of observance of their friends' behaviour. "Sango seemed to be getting over the fight they had a couple days ago… the one we walked in on, you know when he told her he loved her and stuff…" Kagome said seriously. "But then again this morning he tried to talk to her and she ignored him completely."

"How should I know?" Inuyasha growled grumpily. _'I have enough trouble understanding Kagome and my relationship without trying to understand Sango and Miroku,'_ he thought with an inaudible sigh.

"Don't you ever take notice at all?" she asked exasperated. "You really should pay more attention to whats happening around you and with your friends."

"What for?" he asked as he jumped over a fallen tree. "Miroku is a pervert. Sango puts him in his place. They have fights and problems. Then they get over it and it starts again. What is there to understand?"

Kagome laughed softly, _'It was a pretty good summary of Sango and Miroku's relationship.' _"Well you're grumpy," she said with a grin as she reached up and started rubbing one of his cute little puppy ears.

"Kagome," he whined trying to resist the urge to slow down so that he could enjoy the feeling and push his head into her hand. "Stop that!"

"Why?" she asked with an innocent smile, though her hand didn't stop rubbing and playing with his ears. _'I know you like it Inuyasha,'_ she thought silently.

"Is this really the time?" he said resisting the urge to give in only to have her abruptly stop. "What is it Kagome?"

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome whispered as she whipped her head around looking for the cause.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked his ears twitching as he tried to catch a sound of what possessed the jewel shard that was near. His steps slowed to a walk so that the others could catch up and fall into pace with them.

"What is it?" Sango asked them, she was the first to catch up.

"Jewel shard," Kagome said softly and suddenly she could see the difference in everyone's stance and how they suddenly grasped their weapons tightly. Unconsciously even she grasped the string of the bow that was on her on her back.

They all looked at each other knowing that there was a battle coming up and it was always a possibility that it could be their last. So without another word Kilala mewled softly and transformed into her larger form so that Sango, Shippo and Miroku could climb on. Moments later they were on her back. Then Kilala took to the air as Inuyasha raced of in the direction that Kagome sensed the jewel to be. After a few kilometers they reached a clearing and stopped to see Kagura and Kohaku standing there silently, as if waiting for them.

Inuyasha growled softly as he let Kagome off his back,_ 'Damn it, Is this a trap? Crap, it has to be… and we walked right into it!'_

"Ah you finally turned up," Kagura said in a bored tone as she flicked her fan open.

"What do you want Kagura?" Kagome asked grasping her bow tightly.

"Want? All your jewel shards of course," she said as if it was obvious. "And to destroy you all of course."

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Like you could beat me! Your nothing to me, I've beaten you with one arm before and I can sure as hell do it again."

"I can beat you and I will," she said with an icy smile. "Your dismissal of my skills will be your demise!" Kagura said as he shouted. "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" She sent a blast of twisting wind shooting towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked the attacks only to see another wave of attack shoot forth from Kagura's fan. Inuyasha prepared to block the attack only to see that it was headed for a frightened Kagome.

Kagome who gasped in surprise. '_Oh no!'_ Kagome knew that she couldn't avoid all the blasts of wind, they were too close, traveling to fast, and she didn't have the time to get out of the way or even shoot an arrow to counter them. Kagome stood there, locked in place by indecision over what to do until the last moment when she started running to the left trying to get out of the way, although knowing it was in vain. She simply wasn't fast enough.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. _'She won't get out of the way in time!'_ he thought franticly. Without another thought or moment of hesitation Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome at a full speed dash and after skidding to a stop in front of her, he grabbed her bridal style against his chest. He then quickly glanced at her to make sure she was okay, he turned slightly so that the blast was at his back and there was no chance that Kagome would be hit by it. He then took off running again, trying to get out of the way of the all of the blasts, but he wasn't quick enough. He grunted softly at the pain as the edge of an attack hit him on his back and side, but Inuyasha kept running until he got to a couple of boulders that Kagome could use as a shield.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said biting her lip as he put her down. "I'm sorry…" she murmured a little guiltily when she realized that he had been hit by Kagura's attack when saving her.

"Stay here," he told her before he back towards Kagura. "Is that all you've got?" he scorned.

"Not even close," she said with a smirk before she held up her fan, summoning a horde of demons to her.

"You can't get away from me that easily," He growled as he sliced his way easily through four demons that blocked him from getting to Kagura. "Your DEAD!"

----------------------

Meanwhile demons had surrounded the rest of the group easily. There were hundreds of them, but Sango was completely oblivious to there presence. Her eyes and thoughts were focused solely on Kohaku,

"Kohaku…" she whispered as she made her way over to him, ducking and weaving through the demons that were attacking.

"No, Sango!" Miroku cried, trying to get her attention but she ignored him, intent on getting to her younger brother. He spun his staff and managed to dispatch of three demons that had attacked him, he then quickly looked around and cursed under his breath when he noticed that they had all become separated from one another. He was sure that it was the point of this fight. Separate and conquer.

Kagome was behind the rocks where Inuyasha had put her down earlier when he saved her. She was shooting arrows at the demons that she could see, though she would eventually run out which was why Kilala and Shippo had flown over to help Kagome in her fight. Inuyasha was still intent on fighting and beating Kagura. He and Sango had been the last ones together until she left him to see Kohaku. Miroku was trying to decide what he should do.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered as she walked cautiously over to her younger brother. "It's me Sango."

Kohaku looked at her coldly, no recognition in his brown eyes and his hand grasping his Sickle and Chain (Kusarigama) tightly. Without a second thought he threw it at her. She dodged it nimbly and countered it with her sword all the while still trying to get through to him with her words.

After fighting for what could very well have been half an hour Sango could tell that her heart just wasn't in the fight. He was her only family and she didn't want to lose him… but she didn't want to die either. She felt her sword get swiped out of her hand and she grit her teeth and cursed herself under her breath when she realized just how much she had been distracted.

-------------------------

"Sango!" Miroku called as he dispatched of another four demons with his sutras and staff. He looked around and saw Sango was now fighting her brother and bit by bit he could see her determination fading. She didn't want to kill her little brother… but he couldn't let anything happen to her. He gasped when he saw Kohaku knock Sango to the ground before he press the blade of his Sickle and Chain (Kusarigama)against her neck. _'I have to do something.'_ Miroku thought franticly.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelped as she felt the blade pressed even closer against her throat. Her little brother and yet, her enemy… Sango's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him, _'He is so familiar, just as I remember… and yet so different.' _She reflected sadly_. 'And out of my reach,'_ she thought a sad smile twisting her lips. "I'm sorry Kohaku…that I couldn't save you," she whispered as she closed her eyes, biting her lip slightly. She could hear her friends yelling out to her, _'Miroku…' _she thought sadly.

She felt the blade cut through her skin slightly and she gasped. At the last moment she felt the blade pull away from her neck and her eyes flickered open in time to see the uncertainty and faint recognition in his eyes.

"Kohaku?" she whispered looking into his eyes then the faint recognition was gone. She gasped when she saw him pull back his arm, the blade of his Sickle and Chain (Kusarigama) shining in the light. "No…" she whispered.

"No, Sango look OUT!" Miroku cried as he used his Wind Tunnel to draw in the demons in between him and Sango. '_I have to get to her now,'_ he thought fearfully, even when he saw Naraku's poisonous insects take flight from where they had been hiding during the fight he did not close up his Wind Tunnel. He winced as he felt Naraku's poisonous insects get sucked up as well as the demons into his Wind Tunnel, but not enough to hinder him from getting to Sango. As soon as he re-wrapped his Wind Tunnel he quickly ran over to where Sango and Kohaku were.

Miroku knocked Kohaku to the ground at the last second only to get cut by the blade of the Sickle and Chain (Kusarigama)that Kohaku flungat Miroku's side before pulling it back into his hand.

"Argh!" Miroku gasped and staggered back holding the wound in his side and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Noooo! Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. "Oh… Miroku," she said tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Miroku said with a small smile before he closed his eyes. "I'll be okay."

"Miroku," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. "Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N: See i'm not nasty all the time! They had a nice little moment! Now Reviews please! **

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	9. Heart Break

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 9

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

**Yes this is Chapter nine of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done fairly quickly.**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! And I'm like on a roll, another chapter done.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- Sesshomaru-lover1116**

**- J. Mochi / animepina18**

**- Angel grl**

**- Little Flea**

**- Shippousangoffe**

**- TsukikoAkemi**

**- x Fade x To x Black x**

**- Little harwood90  
**

**But hello? Wheredid all my regular reviewers and readers go? Hmm... maybe they're on holidays or sick! Coz that would be the only reason why the wonderful people wouldnt review... isnt that right! lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Now that all the demons were dispatched, with the exception of Kagura, they all moved in closer together once again.

"Come here Kohaku," Kagura commanded the still boy, confusion showing once again slightly on his face. After a moment he moved away from Sango and Miroku and walked over to stand beside her.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered softly as she looked up from where she was sitting beside Miroku. After a moment she stood up once again. Pain showing vividly in her eyes as she looked at her once again emotionless little brother.

"You will never get him back," Kagura said as she walked away from Kohaku and towards Sango. Her crimson eyes glancing back over at the emotionless boy, "Because making him remember all those terrible memories of his is the only way to free him and you wouldn't want to do that to him would you?"

"I…I," Sango stuttered helplessly unsure what to say. '_I love him so much, he is the only family I have left, but can I really force him to remember such horrible things?'_ She wondered looking from Kagura to Kohaku.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled his golden eyes flashing angrily as he saw Miroku lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt and the pain on Sango's face. As well as how close Kagura had managed to get to Sango. Without a second thought he ran at her and slashed at her with Tetsusaiga, which she dodged agilely.

"Oh, sorry, did I hit a nerve?" she asked with a small smile. "You know Naraku did free his mind once, but he couldn't cope with the memories and begged him to take them away again."

"No…" Sango whispered her eyes flicking over to Kohaku, her eyes misting with held back tears. "He wouldn't do that!" she yelled as she angrily threw Hirakotsu at Kagura, which she flung back at her with a flick of her fan.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent his attack flying towards her, which she blocked with Dance of the Dragon then after a moment she walked leisurely over to where Kohaku stood. She easily evaded the arrow that Kagome hesitantly fired towards her. Kagome didn't want to hit Kohaku by accident and Kagura was so close to him that her shot was fairly weak.

Kagura plucked a feather from her hair and threw it into the air. Leaving both herself and Kohaku suspended in the air above them, "You say he wouldn't do such a thing? Believe it if you wish, but know that he will never again be the brother you knew," Kagura said emotionlessly. "He will either never remember you or get his memories back and perhaps be able to build a new life. Or he will remember you and have his memories, but forever be scared by what he did." Without another glance at them she flew away out of reach and sight leaving a stunned Sango in her wake.

"No… Kohaku," Sango whispered crystal tears starting to make their way down her cheeks as she watched him disappear. _'No…don't leave me again,'_ she screamed inwardly and after a moment turned and ran.

"Sango!" Miroku called after her, but she ignored him and kept running off into the forest. Miroku started to try to stand so he could go after her but Kagome grasped his arm and shook her head,

"Leave her be," she said watching her friend go with sad eyes. "She can look after herself and I think right now she needs some time alone."

----------------------------

Kagome walked back from behind the rock with her yellow backpack which she dropped down onto the ground, near where the guys were sitting. She crouched down beside it and started rummaging through it until she found her first aid kit and other medical supplies and pulled them out with a triumphant grin and moved next Miroku. Firstly she gave him some of the antidote to drink to counter act the poison from the poisonous insects he had absorbed, once he was finished she asked him to remove his haori and undershirt. He did so but slowly since the movement was aggravating his wound in his side. He winced at the pain and Kagome ended up having to help him,

"Don't try anything funny monk," Inuyasha warned as he watched Kagome helping Miroku.

"For once I think even I am too hurt to try something like that," Miroku said with a forced smile that turned into a wince when Kagome touched a sore spot.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered softly. Once she had managed to get the shirts off she gasped at the wound that Kohaku had caused. _'No wonder he was in so much pain'_ she thought biting her lip. It was a long gash and it was quite deep and she worried silently about how much blood he might have lost. After cleaning it and bandaging it up she sat back on her heels and surveyed her work. She had gotten pretty good at first aid since she had come to the Feudal Era, if she did say so herself, but then a lot of the stuff she knew wasn't going to be realised for hundreds of years.

Then she moved next to Inuyasha and after getting him to remove his haori and undershirt she cleaned and bandaged Inuyasha's slash that ran along his side and onto his back. The one that he had received saving her, as well as the other cuts and gashes he'd gotten later in the battle against Kagura. Then when she was happy with Inuyasha's state she let him put his haori back on.

"All done," Kagome said packing up her supplies and putting them back into the backpack. "So is there a hot spring nearby?"

"What am I? A hot spring detector?" Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome glared at him. With a sigh Inuyasha said, "Yes there's a hot spring in the direction Sango went though to the left a bit."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Kagome said with a grin as she rummaged through her back pack once again, but this time for her bathing supplies and some for Sango as well. She came up with the supplies in hand and walked towards the hot spring that Inuyasha had pointed out. She looked back and said, "Unless it's a life or death emergency I don't want either of you near the hot spring. Got it?" When they both nodded she continued on her way.

Kagome continued her walk through the forest, wondering where Sango had gone. She bit her lip slightly and wondered if maybe she should have brought her bow and arrows, when she heard a faint noise and after only a moment of hesitation she followed it. When she got closer she realised that the sound was someone crying and Kagome was almost positive that that someone was Sango and her heart went out to her friend. After a few minutes more she came to the area where Sango was, she was sitting hunched over on a fallen log, her head in her hands crying her eyes out.

"Sango?" she said softly as she walked over to her friend. Sango looked up at the sound of her voice and wiped the tears off her cheeks with one of her sleeves.

"Hi Kagome," she said with a watery smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check that you were ok," she said giving her friend a hug and a warm smile. "And I was going to go to the hot spring that's nearby and I wondered if you wanted to come as well?"

Sango looked at the bathing supplies in Kagome's arms and nodded, "Yes I would like to go to the hot springs."

Minutes later they arrived and after undressing they got into the hot springs. "Heavenly," Kagome sighed and Sango nodded in agreement. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until Kagome said,

"I'm sorry about…what happened with Kohaku."

"So am I," Sango said her eyes brimming with tears once again. "He is the only family I have left… I can't loose him, but can I really make him remember all the horrible things that Naraku made him do just because I want him to remember me?"

"When the time comes you'll know what to do," Kagome said comfortingly. "Try not to worry too much."

"But because of me Miroku got hurt!" she said starting to sob again. "I was weak and he got hurt."

"He just didn't want you to get hurt and he's okay," she said trying to make Sango feel better. Sango smiled half heartedly and they fell into silence once again.

"Sango…what did Miroku do this morning?" Kagome asked timidly, not wanting to pry or upset Sango more. "You seemed to be coming around to talking to him last night, but this morning you ignored him again…"

"Last night I was thinking that maybe he was serious about loving me… I have liked him for a while and I went to go talk to him and I saw him kissing another girl and telling her he loved her…"

"I'm so sorry Sango!" Kagome said her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't believe he would do something like that."

"Neither did I…"

-------------------------

Meanwhile Inuyasha was lying on his back staring at the blue sky, deep in thought after Kagome left. His ears twitched and he looked back at Miroku when he heard him move; Miroku was trying to stand up and having a hard time doing it so with the injury that he had sustained earlier.

Inuyasha watched him struggle to his feet before he asked with a barely audible sigh and a shake of his silver head, "You really can't help yourself can you? You're already hurt and you want to get hurt some more?"

"That's not it," Miroku said, sincerity shining in his violet eyes. "I don't want to spy on them, but I have to talk to Sango."

"And it can't wait why?" he asked, suspicion showing clearly in his golden eyes as he stood up and stretched, just before he jumped nimbly into the tree above Miroku, his body was already partially healed thanks to his youkai blood.

"Because I think I know the reason that she isn't talking to me anymore," Miroku mumbled though Inuyasha heard him.

"And what did you do that was worse than normal?" he asked from his perch with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ah…well, the other day when we were at the forest I told her I loved her and wanted to marry her… she got upset and wouldn't talk to me after that," Miroku mumbled, not sure if he wanted to tell Inuyasha, after all his temper was fairly volatile. "Then the night we stayed at the inn I think Sango saw me with another woman…"

"She saw what?" Inuyasha growled and in a flash he was out of the tree and had grabbed a hold of Miroku's shirt, uncaring about his fairly newly acquired wounds. "That's fairly low even for you, monk." He growled, then after a moment he let go off his shirt again.

"It wasn't like that…" Miroku said, running a hand over his face. "It was the ghost that I was exorcising…"

"You were having it off…with a ghost?" Inuyasha asked his jaw dropping. "Do you have no scruples at all?"

Miroku sighed wearily, "No I thought that it was Sango, the ghost took her form…and she knew things that made me certain it was Sango."

"Sure it did," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I mean it Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "I thought it was Sango…"

"Miroku, you're really stupid you know that?" Inuyasha said, his golden eyes blazing as he got into Miroku's face. "You better explain to her!"

"That's what was trying to do! But I can't if she won't talk to me!" he yelled his eyes blazing, only for it to disappear moments later when he let himself slump back down where he was sitting before, defeat and uncertainty visible in his violet gaze.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and he wasn't sure why, but he believed him. Sure Miroku was a pervert…but he did care deeply for Sango, or so Kagome kept telling him and the fact she thought they would make a good couple. Inuyasha sighed,

"So do you really care about her?"

"I do," Miroku said. "I really do want to be with her."

"Then you have to show her that she is special," Inuyasha said, then glanced over to see the monk looking at him with a lost expression on his face. _'You're going to be the death of me…'_ he thought. _'It's not like I'm any good at this relationship stuff either…'_

"Like what?" Miroku asked timidly.

"How the hell should I know?" he asked as he jumped back onto the tree branch. "But you flirt so much with other women that she doesn't think she is important, that you just want to have…uh… your way with her like all the other women. Give her trinkets and don't feel her up or something. And bloody tell her what happened!"

Inuyasha sighed and looked away from Miroku, his ears twitching at the sound of footsteps though he relaxes again once he realised that it was Sango and Kagome coming back from the hot springs. "The girls are on their way back," he told Miroku who nodded in response just as the girls came into the clearing.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	10. Disagreement

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 10

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

* * *

**Yes this is Chapter nine of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done fairly quickly. You would have had it a day or so ago except the site wouldnt let me.**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm up to 100 reviews! I could throw a party! I love you all! Lol **

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**- x Fade x To x Black x **

**- Angel of Atonement **

**- Ark Angel H F B **

**- Almandine-Azaleea **

**- Backlash 18 **

**- Shipposangoffe **

**- Sango 101 **

**- Tuffchick **

**- i-luv-the-cat-sohma52 **

**- Twins of the Sun **

**- Angel of Songs **

**- Sesshomaru-lover1116 **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

"Where are Shippo and Kilala?" Kagome asked, anxiously looking around the camp.

"There," Inuyasha whispered pointing to the right, a little distance from their camp. There was Kilala, asleep in her large form and little Shippo curled comfortably into her fur, also fast asleep.

"Aw… so cute," Kagome said softly, her eyes softening at the sight. "Well we better get camp set up and dinner started," she said as she put away her bathing supplies and hung the towels over some low hanging branches to dry over night.

Inuyasha wandered off into the forest to get some firewood so that they could make a fire and do a quick sweep of the area to make sure it was safe and there were no youkai nearby. Sango walked off around the same time to get some water for the ramen that Kagome was unpacking from her backpack. Since dusk was approaching quickly they had thought that they would just eat some of the ramen Kagome carried in her backpack rather than trying to go hunt.

By the time Inuyasha returned with the firewood Kagome had already started the beginnings of a tiny fire with twigs and leaves and the matches she had brought with her, she smiled her thanks as he added one of the logs to the fire so that it could really start going, enough so that it could boil the water that Sango was bringing back shortly.

Soon after Sango returned and they all sat in silence waiting for the ramen to be ready. When it was they all sat and ate in a fairly companionable silence, until Miroku broke it by asking,

"Should we awaken Shippo for dinner?"

Kagome looked over at Shippo who was peacefully asleep, after a moment Kagome nodded. _'He will complain in the morning if I don't wake him to eat,'_ she thought and after filling a bowl with ramen she walked over to Shippo and gently awakened him so that he could eat. Though once he finished eating he fell back to sleep almost immediately. Kagome walked back over and sat down again, filling her bowl partly again and then Inuyasha's for the third time. Once they were finished Kagome gathered the plastic containers and put them in a plastic bag in her backpack and then gathered all the dirty dishes together.

"Inuyasha will you come with me while I wash the dishes?" she asked. After all it wasn't safe in this age to go anywhere alone…and she liked his company. Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the forest and towards the stream he had found when gathering firewood and he assumed where Sango got the water from earlier to boil for the ramen.

Sango and Miroku were still sitting at the fire in silence.

"Sango?" Miroku asked breaking the silence hesitantly. Sango said nothing; she didn't even acknowledge that he spoke. Though he wasn't sure whether she was deep in thought and didn't hear him or was purposely ignoring him. After a moment he tried again, "Sango, ah… can we talk?"

"What about?" she asked not looking up from staring at the fire.

"Uh…the other night," he said running his hand through his black hair. "I think you might have seen something you should have… and uh, misunderstood the circumstances."

"What's to misunderstand," Sango said crossing her arms. "You were with a girl, making out like you always do."

"No it wasn't like that," Miroku protested.

"Save it Miroku," Sango yelled as she stood up from where she had been sitting. "I know what I saw and I don't want to talk about it!"

Miroku watched her form disappear into the forest and wondered if he should follow her. _'Nothing is ever going to be solved if I can't talk to her about it,'_ he decides and with a slight hiss at the pain he manages to stand up and walk after her, even if he was leaning heavily on his staff. He just hoped he wasn't going to run into any youkai while in this condition.

---------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the camp to find it empty other than the still sleeping Shippo and Kilala. Kagome blinked in surprise and looked around to make sure they really were gone.

"Uh… where did they go?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Maybe they're talking," Inuyasha said as he jumped into one of the lower branches in one of the nearby trees. _'I can only hope he is trying to explain his stupidity!"_ he thought with a sigh, thinking back to what Miroku had told him about the ghost.

"Hmm… I doubt Miroku would get very far in talking to Sango," Kagome said with a frown as she bent down and threw a small log onto the fire before straightening up once more.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking down at her from his perch.

She stood there for a moment staring at the flames before she moved further away and sat down near the tree Inuyasha was sitting in and then reclined so that she was looking at the stars. She was silent for a few minutes as she thought about telling him what Sango had told her that afternoon in the hot springs and then decided not to tell him what Sango had said, after all it had all been told in confidence.

"Oh…no real reason it's just a feeling I have," she said breezily as she stared at the stars. "Since she gave him such a cold shoulder earlier and she is quite upset from what happened with Kohaku. I'm not sure if she would feel like talking to him."

"Feh," Inuyasha said leaning back against the trunk and crossed his arms so that his hands were in the alternate sleeves. "And you think that would stop Miroku?"

Kagome shrugged, "That's their business I guess," she said softly. "He's just going to get himself knocked unconscious or something."

They sat there in peaceful, companionable silence for quite a while, each in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha sat on his perch a frown marring his face. '_How are we ever going to defeat Naraku when he never shows himself until he is sure that we are too tired and injured to hurt him… and the fact that we can never find him, it's usually he who finds us. We need to catch him by surprise… but what's going to happen when we do defeat him and complete the jewel? Will Kagome leave again? I don't want to loose her… but I'm so scared to admit that I love her…' _

Kagome lay on the ground staring at the stars above. _'What am I going to do when we complete the jewel? I know I promised him that I would always be here for him… but I don't know if I could survive always being second to Kikyo and I'm too scared to tell him that I love him. Maybe I will just go home…' _then her thoughts changed directions to what Miroku had done to Sango and she frowned slightly. _'I can't believe he did that…he isn't just a pervert and a womaniser…'_ "He is such a two timer!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened when his ears caught her words, then his ears flattened to his head and he frowned. _'Is that really what she thinks of me? Does she think I still love Kikyo?' _"What?" Inuyasha asked dropping from his perch and in front of her. "What did you say?"

Kagome jumped slightly in fright when he suddenly dropped in front of her and then winced slightly when she realised that Inuyasha had overhead her comment, "Uh…nothing."

"That wasn't 'nothing' Kagome," he said with a frown as he inched in closer to her so that they were practically nose to nose.

Kagome shivered slightly at their close proximity and licked her lips nervously, she stopped almost immediately when she realised his golden gaze was watching her movements, her breath caught and she felt her heartbeat speed up a little. She blinked and realised he was waiting for an answer. "I was just talking about uh…Miroku."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked and sighed softly in relief when he realised that she wasn't talking about him. Though he had to wonder if she really did think he liked Kikyo and was a two timer… he had heard her girlfriends call him one… 'Wait… why was Miroku a two timer? Had Sango told her what had happened with Miroku and the ghost?'

"Yeah Miroku…" she said and looked up at the stars once again. Then added softly, "Two timer…"

Inuyasha heard her comment about Miroku and he didn't like it, especially for once Miroku hadn't purposely tried to cheat or be with another woman. Well he believed so anyway… "Kagome… it wasn't like that," he started to say softly catching her brown gaze with his own golden one.

Kagome sat up abruptly and glared at him, "Don't tell me you're defending him!" she demanded. "You would not be defending him after what he did to Sango! Telling her he loved her and he kissed her and…and then he was with another woman!"

"Well…I," he said scratching his ear. _'Great now I've gotten into a huge fight with her… scratch the telling her you love her idea.' _

"She saw him Inuyasha!" she yelled. "But then I guess you would stick with him, wouldn't you Inuyasha? You're almost a two timer, after all you have two women too that you can't decide between…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the insult, so she really did think of him in that way after all… it hurt but he couldn't entirely blame her for being upset with him over that, but in Miroku's case he could because for once it was unjustified. "It was a bloody ghost you idiot!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm not the idiot you baka!" she yelled back angrily. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Argh," Inuyasha groaned at he hit the ground and created a crater. The pain in his back and neck was fairly excruciating… just as well he was a half demon or these sits would have killed him by now or at least crippled him. After a few minutes he pulled himself out of the crater and into a semi sitting position then he looked at Kagome cautiously.

"I'm… sorry Inuyasha it wasn't necessary… to say those things." Kagome whispered as she crawled over to where he was sitting. She put her hand out toward him and he moved slightly out of her reach, she bit her lip slightly and then tried again. This time he didn't move away and she starting petting one of his ears. "And I shouldn't have sat you like that just because I was upset."

Inuyasha nodded and moved slightly closer to her so that they were almost nose to nose and looking into each others eyes. Her hand stilled slightly before it started again as she was hypnotised by his golden gaze, her breath caught again and her heartbeat sped up. Kagome's tongue wet her lips in a stroke and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Unconsciously she began to worry her lip with her teeth… she knew Inuyasha could sense the changes in her and she didn't know what his reaction would be.

Inuyasha's golden gaze followed her nervous movements and he could sense the change in her. He looked into her eyes and moved his head slightly closer and he closed his eyes for a moment as her scent assaulted his nose, he sighed softly and then opened his eyes again. He wondered absently if she was going to sit him for this later… but he didn't care. He inched closer still until they were millimetres apart and Kagome's eyelids fluttered closed, masking her emotions. Then he closed the space and brushed his lips against hers lightly, stroking across them in a horizontal manner until her lips hesitantly responded. This continued for a while until they finally broke away a little flushed and panting slightly.

"Now… uh, what's all this stuff about a ghost?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**A/N: aww... sooooooooooooo cute!**

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	11. Make Up

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 11

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

**Yes this is Chapter eleven of my story!  
****I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm over 100 reviews!  
And I'm sorry that it took so long I just couldn't get into writing.  
Happy Easter to all and thanks for your patience!**

**Thankyou for reviewing:**

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- Sesshomaru-lover1116**

**- Almandine-Azaleea**

**- Shipposangoffe**

**- Racheal**

**- Enchantress Rai**

**- TuffChick**

**- Anime-Cat123**

**- Ellie () - **Thanks I'm glad that you like it. I will try update soon. (I love Inu/Kag too.)

**- backlash () - **Thank you, I like how I manage to throw in Inu/Kag too . Yeah poor Miroku.

**- Angelgrl () –** Lol yeah I updated then and now again. Well I do have to put Inu-Kag in it, I love them . lol.

**- inukag-peace () –** now updated .

**- Cuucuucacho () – **now updated .

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Miroku sighed softly as he walked through the forest after Sango, his brow furrowed and his gaze troubled as he tried to follow her. He ran a hand through his already mussed ebony hair as he followed her. He knew that he shouldn't be wandering around while injured he would be no match to any youkai at the moment he thought as he leaned heavily on his staff… but he had to find Sango. He listened for a moment and followed the faint path and what he hoped was the sound of her footsteps.

After a few minutes more he came out into a clearing. He looked around and finally spotted Sango sitting on a largish boulder, after a moment's hesitation he walks over to her and murmurs,

"Sango, please can we talk…"

"Hmph," she said not looking at him. In reality she was looking anywhere and everywhere other than him, she didn't want to look at him… it still hurt.

"Please Sango…," Miroku said wincing slightly as he sat down. "I really want to explain…"

Sango wanted to stay cold towards him but she saw him wince and the hiss of his breath when he sat down and she remembered once again that he had saved her this day and had been injured. She bit her lip and couldn't help but let some of the anger fade away, _'To risk his life he would have to care about me…and it was dangerous for him to come after me in his condition.' _

After a moment she nodded slightly and slid down the boulder and sat on the ground now facing him slightly, though not too close and looked at him, she was waiting for him to say something.

After a deep breath, he thought worried for a way to say what he had to as simply as possible. "Sango the woman you saw me with wasn't a woman," Miroku said solemnly.

Sango blinked for a moment as the words sunk in and her mouth dropped open, "You like guys!"

It was Miroku's turn to look shocked and he shook his head furiously, Sango breathed a sigh of relief at that and asked, "Well what do you mean it wasn't a woman?"

"She was dead, Sango, a ghost," he said turning with a slight wince so he could see her better. Though the look on her face didn't bode well and he had to assume she wasn't going to believe him about the ghost.

"That's the only thing you can come up with?" she said angrily, sparks flying from her dark eyes. "She was a ghost?"

"She was!" Miroku insisted as he grabbed one of her hands in his own. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you kiss her and say you loved her!" she shrieked, ripping her hand from his grasp and standing up. "I thought that perhaps I was wrong…that maybe you did like me and you meant what you had told me days before…"

"But I did," Miroku whispered pain gripping his body as he stood up but not as sharply as the pain that gripped his heart at the idea of loosing her. "I thought she was you!" he insisted coming to her side.

"Me!" she said angrily and pushed him away from her. Though not too hard, she still had enough control to remember he was injured. "She looked nothing like me or didn't you notice?"

"But…she…fine then," Miroku said pain clearly visible in his violet orbs if Sango had chanced looking up and into them. "I can't force you to believe me." So without another word he turned on his heel and walked away back towards the camp.

--------------------------

"You do realise that seems pretty far fetched …" Kagome said with a frown from where she was sitting against a tree with Inuyasha directly in front of her, they had been talking about Miroku, Sango and their problem for a while now. "I really doubt that she will believe him."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly, his arms now folded into the opposite sleeves of his haori. "I know, but if he was lying I would have sensed it…and he seemed really sad…I think that he really does care about her."

"Well I've been trying to tell you for a while now that they like each other," Kagome said with a grin as she rubbed one of his puppy ears. "And you just told me I was imagining it."

"Well who would have thought that those two would like each other?" he said with another shrug.

"It was so obvious," she said grinning into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha barked out an abrupt laugh. She looked at him in surprise and he mock growled at her though it became more like a purr when her finger tips stroked the tip of his ear. After a moment he said, "If it's so obvious then why don't they both realise that they each like the other?"

Kagome sighed softly and her hands stilled on his ears and her eyes closed as she felt the tears come to the surface, "I don't know…" _'They were scared and unsure… So why did it take us both so long?'_ she wondered sadly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned slightly at the scent that was coming off her, sadness and the faint smell of oncoming tears. His ears dropped slightly and he wondered if he had done something wrong? After a moment of sitting there unsure about what to do he moved closer to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

Her brown eyes fluttered open at the contact and she let him take her in his arms. Moments later their lips met in a sweet kiss once again. Inuyasha broke away at a familiar presence that he could feel standing a couple meters away and frowned. Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze curiously and blushed furiously when she saw Miroku standing there grinning widely.

"Am I interrupting?"

Once Miroku explained what happened between him and Sango and the fact that she wouldn't listen to him, Kagome patted his hand comfortingly.

"You must understand, Miroku, Sango cares about you a lot. Though how much you need to ask her," she said seriously. Though she saw the brightening in his violet eyes at her comment and she smiled slightly. "However it is not going to be easy to convince her it was a ghost and it's your own fault."

Miroku's eyes widened and he started to interject. "No buts Miroku," she said sternly, her mouth a line. "If you were not always going after other women all the time she would have had some semblance of trust in you and that you could control yourself."

"Self control," Inuyasha interjected. "Is something you don't have Monk."

"Inuyasha, that was unnecessary!" Kagome scolded. To which he just shrugged a faint smile on his lips. "Now I am going to go and talk to her and try and get her to believe me about the ghost but I'm not making any promises. And you had better make this up to her Miroku." She said with a glare and walked off to find Sango.

--------------------

Kagome walked into the clearing that Miroku had described to her and looked around for her friend. Once she spotted her she walked over to her.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said softly when she found her friend. Lying emotionlessly on the ground, staring at the sky, but when Sango looked up she could see they were red and puffy from her tears. "Oh Sango," she murmured and dropped to her knees to give her friend a hug.

"It hurts so much," Sango cried in Kagome's arms. Kagome had to blink back the sympathy tears that stung her eyes as she hugged her friend tightly. Once Sango had calmed down a bit she pulled away kind of shyly after the display of tears.

"How do you do it Kagome?" she asked softly.

Kagome blinked slightly, unsure about what Sango was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Your faith in Inuyasha and the fact you take him back when he sees Kikyo," she said as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's because I love him. I know that he cares for me too and perhaps one day he will realise he loves me too..." she said softly and then a smile covered her face and Sango looked at her curiously.

"Okay spill!" she demanded, "What happened?"

"We kissed…twice" Kagome said smiling happily. "You know Miroku does care for you…maybe even loves you…"

Sango smiled as well, happy for her friend before she shook her head sadly. "I fear he does not… I cannot trust him Kagome not to stray…"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I think he was telling the truth about the ghost…" Kagome said softly.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**A/N: yes I feel guilty about not doing another chapter before now, so I'm sorry. I will try and get the next one done really soon.**

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	12. Problem in Paradise

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 12

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

**Yes this is Chapter twelve of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done.**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm nearly at 130 reviews! And over 4000 hits! I'm so happy!  
****And I'm sorry that it took so long I just couldn't get into writing. But the next chapter is already part way done so it shouldnt take too long.**

**Thankyou for reviewing:**

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- TuffChick**

**- Cuucuucacho**

**- Patleon909**

**- Backlash 18**

**- Angelgrl**

**- EnchantressRai**

**- Sango101**

**- Twins of the Sun**

**- AngelofSongs**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- Shippousangoffe**

**- Racheal**

**- Anime Ruby Girl**

**-** **Infinite Entity

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Sango sighed softly from where she and Kagome were still sitting together, talking. "I still find the idea of it being a ghost hard to believe…"

Kagome nodded, "I know what you mean but Inuyasha is right… if he had been lying he would have been able to tell," she sighed as she looked up at the stars that now dotted the sky, it was getting very late. If they didn't go back soon the guys would come looking for them.

She looked back at Sango and asked softly, "Sango… do you love Miroku? Faults and all? I can tell you like him a lot…"

"I don't know…I think I love Miroku, but the way he acts around other women… I don't know if I can ever trust him…" She said with a sigh then asked hesitantly, "Kagome...I know that you and Inuyasha have been kind of together for a while now…so why haven't you told him you love him? You said you did…"

Kagome blinked slightly at the question, "I…I don't know…" she said softly and stared at her hands in confusion, _'Why haven't I told him I love him?'_ she wondered. _'Is it because of Kikyo? Do I not trust him enough?'_

"Um… I'm sorry Kagome," Sango said softly as she touched her shoulder, biting her lip. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Kagome looked up with a smile and shook her head, "You didn't upset me… just made me realise that I should trust him and tell him I love him…" she grinned mischievously and poked Sango on the shoulder. "I will tell Inuyasha if you forgive Miroku and tell him you like him!"

"No way!" Sango said shaking her head. "I can forgive him…but I can't tell him I like him…"

"Why not?" Kagome asked with a grin. "You can slay demons, nearly die and go after Naraku, but you're afraid of Miroku?"

"I'm not afraid of Miroku…" she said glaring at Kagome. "I just don't like the idea of telling a womanising, untrustworthy guy that I like him… let alone love him…"

"So start with telling him you believe him about the ghost and you like him…" Kagome said with a grin.

"Fine… I'll tell him tomorrow if you tell Inuyasha," Sango said with a sigh. "Now we better go before the guys come looking for us."

"We're back!" Kagome said with a grin as they walked into the clearing. Kagome smiles and winks at Miroku, trying to give him the signal that everything was mostly good after the talk. Then went to her bag and took out her sleeping bag, moving over near the tree but not too far from the fire she unrolled it and crawled in, ready to go to sleep.

Sango yawned and then curled up a couple of meters away from Kagome beneath one of the blankets Kagome brought and using her arms as a pillow, though still close enough to the fire that she wouldn't get cold.

Miroku sat there watching the girls for a few moments before he too decided to go to bed. After a moment he walked over so that he was as close to Sango that he would chance being, which was about a meter. He lay with his back to her, his blanket thrown over him and his head also pillowed on his arm.

Inuyasha watched the others going to bed and after a moment he walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"Mm…?" she murmured as she opened her eyes and looked at him, already half asleep. "Five more minutes," she said and snuggled further down in the sleeping bag.

"Kagome," he said with a grin and started unzipping the sleeping bag and started tickling her side. She started trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey! Stop that!" she yelped and opened her eyes. Looking into the darkness she waited for her eyes to adjust saw the moonlight hitting his silver hair. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me…" he said with a grin as he stoped tickling and sat down beside her. "How did it go with Sango?"

With a yawn Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag the rest of the way and sat up, leaning slightly against Inuyasha. "It went okay…it took a while but I think she does realise it was a mistake and he does care about her," she said with a grin. "I think she might even admit to him that she likes him."

"Well that's good I guess," he frowned slightly. "He was going on and on the whole time you were gone about how sorry he was and trying to figure out what he could do too make it up to her…"

She yawned again; with her eyes still closed she snuggled closer to him, "So did he come up with anything?"

"I don't know…I stoped listening to him," he said. They sat together in silence for a while until Inuyasha looked at her and realised she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha picks Kagome up carefully and placed her in her sleeping bag and jumped up into the tree above.

-----------------------------

Hours later when everyone else was asleep Inuyasha was still sitting awake in a tree above the camp deep in thought.

'_I can't have both Kikyo and Kagome…' _he thought with a sigh._ 'It is unfair to them both but especially to Kagome… but how can I choose… I love them both…'_

'_Is there really any competition between the two?'_ a voice asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked loudly as his ears twitched trying to find the presence, his golden gaze was doing the same.

'_Your subconscious…who else would I be?' _it said with a laugh. _'And can you not talk so loud you will wake the others.'_

"I will talk however I want!" Inuyasha growled.

The voice sighed, _'Inner voice, remember Inuyasha?'_

Inuyasha grumbled and then asked, _'So what are you here for?'_

It grinned, _'To help you choose, of course I don't see there being much of a contest since Kikyo is dead with a body made of clay there can be no real life for you both…'_ he said seriously.

Inuyasha sighed, _'That may be so, but it doesn't stop me from loving Kikyo still.'_

'_Maybe, but Kagome on the other hand is very much alive and has stood by you through thick and thin, even when you leave to see Kikyo,'_ it said softly. _'And unlike Kikyo she never wanted you to be anything but who you were, a hanyou.'_

'I…just don't know…' he said softly and turned his head to gaze over the tree tops. "Kikyo…" he whispers as he sees the glow in the distance. He jumps down from the tree and runs off towards it. It isn't long before Inuyasha reaches the forest clearing where Kikyo was waiting for him. He slowed down and took in the sight of Kikyo. There she stood as beautiful as ever, surrounded by glowing lights – the souls of dead women – and her soul collectors. "Kikyo…" he whispers.

She turns to him, "Inuyasha."

------------------------------

Kagome woke up with a start and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking down she realised she was back in her sleeping bag, _'Inuyasha must have put me back in it when I fell asleep. How sweet of him,' _she thought with a smile. With a small yawn she unzipped her sleeping bag so that she could sit up.

Kagome then she looked around the camp. Shippo and Kilala were still curled up together on the side of camp where they had been since the earlier fight. She grinned widely when her gaze fell on Miroku and Sango who looked awfully cosy lying there together all cuddled up together. Then her gaze went searching for a certain silver haired hanyou, she looked up into the trees and tried to find him but was unsuccessful.

Getting up she wandered from tree to tree _'Maybe he's fallen asleep?'_ she wondered. _'Otherwise he would have seen me wake up and would have jumped down.'_ Until Kagome saw lights in the distance, she frowned and her heart fell… she knew what they were. It was the glow from Kikyo's soul collectors and that was obviously where Inuyasha had disappeared to. She found herself drawn towards them against her will. She followed the glow to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

-----------------------------

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked closer. "I have to talk to you."

"What about, Inuyasha?" she asked as she let her fingers caress one of the Soul Collectors that surrounded her, then with a flick of her wrist they departed from her though not too far encase their mistress needed their help.

"Kikyo…I…" he started though still unsure about what it was exactly he wanted to say and who it was he had chosen out of the two women he loves.

'_Kagome…don't you want Kagome?'_ the voice asked softly in his mind.

'_Be quiet!' _Inuyasha hissed at the voice.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo and rested his head on top of hers. "I have decided that I must choose between you and Kagome," he said softly. "It is not fair to her…that I leave her all the time to see you…"

"Inuyasha I will ask you again," Kikyo said softly. "Come to the afterlife with me?"

"Kikyo…I…" he said looking down at her. Kikyo stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his.

-----------------------------

Kagome walks slowly to the edge of the clearing, standing behind a tree she wonders if perhaps she was mistaken. Maybe they were saying goodbye. She steps away from the trees and looks over at Inuyasha and Kikyo locked in a tight embrace, wrapped in each others arms and kissing.

Kagome feels her heart shatter into a million pieces… so he had chosen Kikyo. She turns soundlessly and walks away, silent tears streaming down her face. Her gaze was blurry from her tears and she couldn't stop the soft yelp that escaped her lips when she tripped over a root.

She clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly stood up again, wincing slightly at the pain in her knees she quickly got up and ran back to camp. She didn't want Inuyasha to catch her there.

**

* * *

****Reviews please**

**A/N: Yes i know i'm an evil author leaving it there... but i just had to grin**

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL (no exceptions, hehe) to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	13. Together

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 13

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

Yes this is Chapter thirteen of my story! I'm doing pretty good getting all these chapters done fairly quickly.

I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm over 130 reviews! And nearly 5000 hits! I'm so happy!

It's sad though…there is only a few more chapters left, but if anyone can think of a way to extend it or a good idea for a sequel I might do one.

* * *

Thankyou for reviewing: 

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- Backlash 18**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- Kikyohater112211**

**- Anime Ruby Girl**

**- Sango 101**

**- Tuffchick**

**- Twins of the Sun**

**- Anime-Cat123

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha stood there stunned and enjoying the feel of Kikyo's lips on his own, he kissed back lightly and moved his hands up and down her back. Something in his head was screaming at him, that something was missing. His mind flashed back to his kisses with Kagome, the passion and warmth was missing. His subconscious had been right…it was over between him and Kikyo; there could be no life for them.

Gently Inuyasha pulled back and pushed her slightly away from him, "I'm sorry Kikyo… I will always love you but I can't go to the afterlife with you," he said with a sigh. "I love another now and she needs me."

"You have chosen my reincarnation?" she asked, sadness visible in her dark eyes. Though deep down she could understand his need to be loved and have another chance...and in some ways she was happy for him, though very sad for herself.

Inuyasha shook his head with a gentle smile, "I have chosen Kagome and I think I would have loved her whether she was your reincarnation or not, I love Kagome."

Kikyo nodded her head and smiled sadly, "I understand…I withdraw my claim to your life then Inuyasha. Though know I have always loved you Inuyasha and I always will."

"I know and I will avenge you Kikyo," he said taking her hand in his. "I will eradicate Naraku for what he did to you, what he did to us and all the other people whose lives he wrecked."

"I know you will, Inuyasha," she said placing her hand on his cheek with a smile. "I was wrong you know…" she said looking away and into the distance.

"What were you wrong about, Kikyo?" he asked slightly confused.

"You are perfect as you are Inuyasha," she said softly. "I should not have expected you to become human so that you could be with me…I should have taken you as you were."

"But Kikyo…" Inuyasha started.

"Shh…" she said placing a finger on his lips. "It took my reincarnation to teach me that it shouldn't have mattered. She loves you for who you are, uncaring as to your being a half breed and to me it shouldn't have mattered either. She is a wonderful find Inuyasha, don't loose her."

"Kikyo…are you?" he asked softly embracing her for the last time.

"No, I will not go back to the afterlife until Naraku is destroyed," she said shaking her head and embracing him back. "I will see you and your group at the final battle, Inuyasha." She said softly and then gently pulled away and called her Soul Collectors to her. They wrapped themselves around her and lifted her towards the sky. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kikyo," he whispered watching her disappear then he turned back to camp and frowned. He smelt a familiar scent of lavender and musk… and salt? His eyes widened in realisation. It was Kagome's scent and she was crying…what had she seen? He took of running in the direction of camp.

---------------------------

"How could he…" she whispered as she ran. Her ebony locks were flying behind her and crystal tears still running down her face. She just kept running trying to get away from them though the image of that kiss kept playing over and over in her mind.

She slowed when she reached the outskirts of the camp and she was just about to go in when she heard her name called. She turned to see Inuyasha running up to her and a yelp escaped her lips when she saw him, she turned to flee once again but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome," he said softly, pulling her to his chest. "Please listen to me..."

"No! Let me go!" she hissed pushing against his chest and trying to wrench her arm from his grip. She didn't want to see him or talk to him right now; finally she managed to get herself free from his grip. "Sit boy," she yelled and started towards camp.

"Shit," Inuyasha cussed as he felt his body slammed into the ground. He really needed to get that necklace removed… he hissed slightly at the pain in his back and got to his feet and started after her.

"Yes! The camp!" she thought with a smile then frowned. "Idiot, you're not safe just because you're at camp!"

"That's true," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around slowly to see Inuyasha standing behind her, less than a meter away.

"Go away Inuyasha," she said with a frown. "Or I sware to God I will use the word."

"But Kagome I was saying goodbye!" Inuyasha said softly as he inched closer.

'_Sure your lips were saying goodbye to her lips…does he think I'm stupid?'_ she thought with a frown. She looked over at him and glared at him when she noticed how close he had inched to her. "I don't believe you. You weren't saying goodbye you were just going to visit her the way you do every time she comes near us," she said bitterly.

"But…" he started, only for her to wave a hand cutting him off. He looked down at her _'Will she ever believe me? What can I say to make her believe me?'_ He looked around and he could see that the others were going to wake up soon from the noise if they didn't move away. So with that he ran forward and scooped her up into his arms and ran away from the clearing.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" she cried, though even she wasn't stupid enough to try sit him while he was running and carrying her. So she settled for banging her fists on his chest and yelling at him.

He got to a clearing and started to put her down, looking into her eyes he said, "We were only talking… Kikyo and me,"

"You think I'm stupid?" she yelled at him, her eyes blazing as she pushed him away and stepped backwards to put some room between them. "I saw you kissing her! Kissing is not saying goodbye!"

"Kikyo kissed me," he said trying to approach her again but stopped when she glared again. 'Oh…she saw the kiss…this will be difficult.'

"Stop trying to defend yourself!" she yelled. "I know what I saw and I am not stupid! Unlike you Inuyasha! You baka!" Kagome frowned slightly, her vision was blurring, she blinked and she felt something cool slide down her cheeks then it dawned on her that she was crying. _'When did I start crying?'_

"Kagome," he said frowning and trying to come closer. "Can't we talk?"

"Don't come near me! I hate you!" she yelled her tears coming faster now as if a damn had broken and she couldn't stop it. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head at the noise and at the word hate. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Damn it!" he yelled as he was smashed into the ground repeated. "You stupid wench what did you do that for?" Slowly he got to his feet ignoring the pain in his body.

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed through her tears and stamping her foot. "I'm not a wench! And I'm not stupid! You're the one that has done the wrong thing!"

"And I keep telling you that I didn't do anything!" He said grabbing her wrist again.

"Sit!" she yelled angrily, forgetting for a moment that he still held her hand._ 'How dare he keep denying it after she saw it with her own eyes!'_ she thought furiously. Then noticed her error when Inuyasha fell from the necklace he fell forward to where she was standing and pulling her down by her wrist at the same time. She had enough time for her lips to form an "oh" and then she was pinned part way under him. He had fallen so that his head was on her belly and she was pinned under him. The force of the spell was making it hard to breathe and the closeness of their bodies made her blush brightly. As soon as the spell cleared she quickly scrambled out from under him.

Slowly he got up as well and she looked down at his hand that was still on her wrist and time slowed while her mind seemed to clarify everything in simple form for her. 'No weakness' it told her and her tears slowed and stopped. _'He's not worth it'_ it whispered soothingly. _'No more chances, he made his choice.'_

She nodded silently and looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes bleak and emotionless. "No more chances Inuyasha," she said softly, her voice mono tone. "You made your choice now let me go."

"But I chose you, Kagome!" he said pulling her into his arms. She just stood there stiffly and shook her head. "I did," he said pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes. He didn't like how cold and emotionless they were looking now, he wanted the happy Kagome back. His Kagome.

"Kagome, I told her I couldn't see her anymore that I loved you now," he said shaking her softly, his golden gaze piercing but love shone through their depths and warmed her. "You Kagome, I love you."

"You…do?" she asked tears once again filling her eyes. "You're not just saying that? You really chose me over Kikyo?"

"I did," he said nuzzling her neck, trying to comfort her. He didn't like it when she cried. "I love you so much, but I was afraid to choose and I was stupid."

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said smiling at him. "But I was afraid to tell you…I thought you would choose Kikyo."

"I loved her and I always will…but you are my future," he said lowering his head he brushed his lips over hers. She sighed softly and kissed back. After a while they broke apart.

"We should go back to camp," she said with a smile, touching a finger to her lips. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran back the way he had come. Once they reached it he put her down. "Can I sleep with you?" she whispered looking down at the ground.

She missed Inuyasha's grin and he immediately grabbed her, she squealed slightly at the sudden movement and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt him jump up into one of the trees. He sat down on a thick branch, his back against the trunk and his legs spread slightly, he turned her around slightly so that her back was against his chest and she was between his legs, his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Okay?" he asked.

"You wouldn't let me fall would you?" she asked peering at the ground then back at him. When he shook her head she smiled, "Then I'm ok," and with that she snuggled into him and fell asleep. Inuyasha on the other hand sat there thinking and looking down at her for a while before he finally fell asleep as well.

**

* * *

****Reviews please**

**A/N: Ha! I proved you wrong Angel of Atonement! I didn't make Kikyo a horribleperson in this story! See it is possible for me! Its amazing…I didn't even think I could do it. And they are together! Yay! (A-D-E does a little dance) Now I just have to fix Sango and Miroku!**

**Okay since this is a new chapter I expect you ALL to give me reviews! So I know what you think. How am I supposed to continue and feel loved if you won't tell me?**

**And review you NON-REVIEWERS out there! You know who you are! Even if it is to give me pointers or something! I will love you forever! **


	14. Nice Moment

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 14

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

Okay I just want to say I'm sorry to all my readers…I recently got into gaiaonline in a big way… ok… obsessed. And I haven't gotten around to writing and I also kinda lost my inspiration but I finally got back into it again and now you have this chapter.

I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm over 170 reviews! And nearly 7000 hits! I'm so happy! Though kinda sad since there are probably only 1 to 3 more chapters left depending on how they come out…

Thankyou for reviewing:

**- Angel of Atonement**

**- Ark Angel H F B**

**- Sexy Neko Gal **

**- Some cool kidlin **

**- Twins of the Sun **

**- Sango 101**

**- Whoops-I-don't-exist – thanks a lot **

**- Ellie**

**- Musica**

**- Dani **

**- Allison**

**- Shippousangoffe**

**- Sesshomaru-lover1116**

**- Tsukiko Akemi – thanks so much **

**- rachael**

**- Glamrockbloodbath – thanks so much**

**- Angel of Songs**

**- Almandine-Azaleea**

**- moonlight shadow**

**- Jenny**

**- Anime Ruby girl**

**- backlash18**

**- Aeron-Rain  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping peacefully together in the branches of a high tree. Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around her even in sleep he was alert, his ears twitched slightly at the sounds of the forest and animals. Kagome slept peacefully with her head lying on his chest, happy in the knowledge that he wouldn't let her fall.

Still at camp the others slept on as well, Kilala and Shippo were still snuggled together fast asleep and so was Sango and Miroku, surprisingly his hands hadn't wandered and he hadn't been slapped awake….

----------------------

"Hmm…" Sango murmured peacefully. _'I'm so warm and comfortable…wait…why am I warm and comfortable?'_ she thought her eyes flashing open and blinked a little letting her eyes adjust to the pre-dawn light.

She looked around and then at the source of the warmth and she blushed realising she was sleeping with Miroku. At some point during the night one or both of them had moved towards the other seeking warmth and now they were cuddled together, Miroku on his back and she was on her side pressing against him and her head on his chest, and his arms around her. Because of her position she had a suspicion it might have been her that had moved in her sleep and this made her blush darker.

Not wanting to wake him up she tilted her head so she could see his face. '_He looks so peaceful sleeping…and handsome too if only he could stop groping me…'_ Without meaning to she moved her hand to his face and trailed her finger over his cheek, and lightly brushed stray strands away from his eyes. "If only…" she whispered, moving her hand away again as he shifted slightly in sleep. She smiled softly and put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, she'd enjoy the moment…morning and the normal routine would occur soon enough…

---------------------------

Miroku woke up as the sun came over the horizon managing to shine its light onto his eyelids, he woke up slowly and frowned feeling the warmth and someone near him, _'Mm…warm body. Did I get drunk? Coz no one I travel with would let me this close…' _

He opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, moving his hand he rubbed his eyes and looked down and his mouth shaped an "O" as his violet eyes saw Sango snuggled close to him. Her head once again resting on his chest and her dark brown hair spread around slightly, he smiled looking at her. _'She looks so peaceful…'_

Looking at her face he moved a hand up to her face, trailing his thumb over her cheek before moving it down to rub up and down her back lightly, enjoying the closeness and contact. He sighed softly, _'Moments like these make me wish I could keep my hands to myself…'_ At that moment his hand had slid down slightly towards her bottom before he caught himself and brought his hand back up again not wanting to ruin the moment and be slapped.

What Miroku didn't know was that a little while after he woke up and started trailing his hand over her back she slowly started to wake up. Firstly she didn't know what was happening and realised it was Miroku, unsure of what his intentions were she looked at him through lowered eyelashes. She tensed ever so slightly getting ready to hit him when she felt his hand wander slightly, she was amazed when of his own accord he moved the hand back up again and away from her butt.

After a few more minutes she decided that she needed to act like she was waking up because otherwise she was going to start fidgeting or blush and that would give her away for sure. She slowly shifted, murmuring softly like she was waking up, she felt his hand stop on her back but he didn't remove it. She opened her eyes and blinked, and then she looked up into his violet ones, blushing slightly. She slowly pushed herself up into sitting position and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Miroku replied, slightly surprised she hadn't yelled at him or accused him of something. He looked around, "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…I hope he didn't upset her again…" Sango frowned and looked around for them.

Miroku nodded, "So do I… if they aren't back soon we will go and look..."

----------------------------

Inuyasha woke up as the sun slowly rose in the sky and the sunlight fell onto his closed eyelids. He slowly feeling more peaceful than he could remember, his eyes flickered open and the golden orbs looked around for a moment before landing on the girl in his arms and a rare smile crossed his features as he watched her sleep.

Kagome moved slightly in his arms, her blue-black hair tumbling slightly into her eyes and she murmured in her sleep, "Mm…no…not a pop quiz…I didn't study…"

Inuyasha frowned and pushed the hair out of her eyes wondering what a pop-cwis was; probably something to do with that studying and the books she always was reading. "Kagome?" he said softly.

"Mm…sleepy…10 more minutes…" She mumbled and snuggled closer.

Inuyasha blinked as she moved closer and shook her lightly, "Kagome we have to go back to camp…"

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily and looked at him, "Mm…?"

He smiled and holding her in his arms, jumped down from the tree. Kagome yelped softly in freight now fully awake and he smiled at her, "Don't trust me?"

She smiled at him, "Of course I do…"

He smiled back, and ran back to camp carrying her bridal style. He ran through the forest at top speed, dodging and jumping until he reached camp. He slowed at the edge of the camp and Kagome back onto her feet with a small smile. Both of them oblivious to the fact four pairs of eyes were watching them curiously.

"Thanks," she whispered, leaning a hand up to rub an ear.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously, not complaining about her touching his ear, after all it felt nice, "What for?"

She laughed softly and started rubbing his ear, "For choosing me…for loving me."

Inuyasha pulled her in close and hugged her tight, "How could I not…you're my future and you mean so much to me…I never want to loose you."

Just then a smack and a thump was heard over the other side of the camp and they looked over to see Miroku laying on the ground a red hand mark on his face…again.

----------------------------

Once Miroku came back to his senses and Sango had calmed down a bit they all started packing up camp, getting ready to leave again. Kagome glanced at Sango, she really wanted to tell her what had happened and find out how things were with Miroku. As well as bring up the promise, Sango had said she would tell Miroku she loved him if Kagome told Inuyasha, and she had.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and darted her eyes towards Sango and the others then back at him, giving him the sign she wanted to tell them what had happened, Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the tree above them. So Kagome began the story, Inuyasha intervened in the areas he was alone with Kikyo and adding little comments here and there. Surprisingly the group was silent and didn't interrupt the story though you could see by the expression on her face that Sango wanted to a couple times but resisted. The group was shocked and silent by the end of it, looking between the two.

Sango finally broke the silence and said, "So you're a couple?"

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly she nodded, Sango smiled back happy for her friend. Kagome wanted to talk to Sango so she looked up at Inuyasha and signalled to him with his eyes and he nodded slightly. Then resumed packing up camp as Kagome walked over to Sango and pulled her aside.

"So, is that what really happened?" Sango said slightly suspiciously.

Kagome smiled, "Yes Sango from start to finish…" _'Except for a couple tiny things I left out…'_

Sango nodded, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kagome smiled mischievously, "Sooo…did you and Miroku have a good sleep last night?"

Sango blushed, "You saw that?"

"Yep," she said with a smile. "So you going to tell me what happened?"

Sango started the story of what happened that morning. When she finished Kagome sat there smiling happily, "He kept his hands to himself!"

Sango laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, "Yeah, surprisingly."

Kagome grinned, "So you going to tell him?

Sango blinked, slightly confused at Kagome's train of thought, "Tell him what?"

"That you love him!" she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Sango blushed, "N-no…"

Kagome pouted and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, "Aw…but you said if I told Inuyasha you would tell Miroku…and I told Inuyasha."

Sango looked down avoiding the eyes, "B-But…"

------------------------------------

Miroku looked up wondering what they were talking about and went back to packing up. _'Mm…I wonder if she noticed I was good this morning…its actually nice not getting smacked in the head all the time…'_

He looked up and noticed Sango approaching him and stood up, curious about what she was coming over to him for.

"Uh, Miroku…" she said nervously.

"Yes Sango?" he replied curiously.

"C-can I talk to you for a moment?" she said.

"Of course…"

**--------------------------------**

**Reviews please**

**Okay I'm sorry all my reviewers, please forgive me for the long delay…I know it wasn't nice that I haven't updated but at least I didn't leave it in a total cliff hanger when I stopped and I will be updating much sooner, it wont be another month or more, though I am going away for a week as of next Thursday so it might be a week or 2. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Discussion

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 15

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku

* * *

**Yes this is Chapter fifteen of my story!**

**Okay I just want to say I'm sorry to all my readers…I have been trying to get back into writing without much luck. I kinda lost my inspiration, I've been editing my friend's stories but I finally got back into it again and now you have this chapter. I hope I've done it justice...  
**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm nearly 190 reviews! And nearly 8000 hits! I'm so happy!**

**But at the same time I am so sad. Only one chapter left.  
**

**Thankyou for reviewing:**

Shippousangoffe

Animeboy-12

Anime Ruby Girl

Backlash18

Ark Angel H F B

Kuhu

Rachael

Almandine-Azaleea

Sexy Neko Gal

TsukikoAkemi

3fi-pina3

Sage

OTP

DemonFromThePast

* * *

**  
Chapter 15**

"C-can…we talk in…um…private please?" Sango asked softly not wanting the others to hear what she wanted to say, though she was still a little unsure about what she was going to say.

Miroku blinked in surprise that she wanted to talk to him in private…since generally they hadn't really been talking much for the last week… "Uh…of course…Sango. Where would you like to go?"

"There is a clearing a couple minutes walk from here..." She said softly.

"Very well..." he said with a nod.

Sango and Miroku walked a slight distance away from the camp in silence. They walked into a slight clearing and stopped, Sango looked nervously down at the ground for a while though after a few moments of she broke the silence she looked back into his violet eyes, "Um…well I wanted to apologise for… how I treated you and not believing you about the ghost…and well…everything."

Miroku blinked in surprise. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting, he'd been expecting yelling or talking about the others….but not an apology. Coming out of his surprise he answered, "Oh…that's ok sweet Sango…"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, slightly curious and asked softly, "So…you thought she was me?"

Miroku nodded and said softly, "Yes…she deceived my eyes and heart into believing she was you…though maybe it was wishful thinking also because I wished to believe you would look at me like that and say those things..."

"Oh..." she said softly.

--------------------------------

They stood there in fairly companionable silence for a few minutes before she asked softly, "Umm… Miroku…"

"Yes?" he asked looking away from the sky and back over to her.

"Did…um…did you ever want to kiss me?" she asked almost inaudibly as she blushed darkly.

He smiled mischievously and nodded, "Of course sweet Sango… I love everything about you and I have wanted to taste your lips for a while…"

She rolled her eyes at his exaggerated response and before she could change her mind she stood on tip toes and pressed her lips softly against his for a few moments before stepping back.

He stood there for a moment in shock, moving his hand up to his lips he lightly touched them and stared at her, "Are you another ghost?"

She laughed softly at his response to the kiss and hit his cheek softly with her hand, "Nope…definitely not a ghost…"

Miroku watched her face for a moment before looking away again, "You know…I've never asked someone to marry me before. Only you…"

Sango rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I find that very hard to believe…you're always flirting and asking girls to bear your child…"

He looked at her again, seriousness visible in his violet eyes as they looked into hers, "Yes…I admit that is true…but I have never asked any to marry me and spend their life with me…except you and I meant it Sango… I love you."

She turned her gaze to the ground and bit her lip, worrying the skin slightly with her teeth. Blushing darkly she murmured, "I…I love you too…"

Miroku blinked at her, looking slightly dumbfounded at what he thought he heard her say. Unsure if he'd heard correct he asked, "W-what did you say?"

She frowned slightly and looked up into his violet eyes and said again, "I love you…Miroku…"

He watched her face as he ran a hand slightly through his dark hair, "Umm…you're really sure you're not another ghost…right?"

She smiled at his comment and poked his chest lightly with a finger, "I'm not a ghost…I promise…"

He looked a little nervous as he took her hand gently and pressed it against his chest, "Uh…well then… Sango…would you marry me and bare my child?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him, the blush still staining her cheeks. With a slight nod she said, "Yes...I will marry you Miroku and bare your child… though not until after we defeat Naraku…"

Miroku nodded in agreement and smiled wrapping his arms around her waist softly and pulling her closer against him, "Very well…after we get rid of Naraku…"

Sango looked up into his eyes, a little surprised at the contact but at the same time enjoying it. Miroku bent his head and pressed his lips softly against hers, licking her lips softly with his tongue. She gasped in surprise at the kiss and feeling the warmth of his tongue against her lips and he took advantage of that as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue slowly inside her mouth. Sango tentatively kissed him back, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck… after a few minutes they broke the kiss both flushed and breathing heavily.

"W-we should go back to camp…" Sango said and Miroku agreed.

**--------------------------------**

**Reviews please**

**Okay I'm sorry all my reviewers, please forgive me for the long delay…I know it wasn't nice that I haven't updated but at least I didn't leave it in a total cliff hanger. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Some things dont change

**Title**: Is one girl enough? – Chapter 16

**Pairings**: Miroku/Sango & Kagome/Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Would one girl ever be enough for Miroku?

* * *

**Yes this is Chapter sixteen of my story!**

**Okay I just want to say I'm sorry to all my readers…I have been trying to get back into writing without much luck. I kinda lost my inspiration, I've been editing my friend's stories but I finally got back into it again and now you have this chapter. I hope i've done it justice...  
**

**I'm sooooooo happy! I've got more reviews! I'm nearly 190 reviews! And nearly 8000 hits! I'm so happy!**

**But at the same time I am so sad, this is the last chapter. Well unless I'm inspired to do an epilogue...**

**Thankyou for reviewing**

* * *

******CHAPTER 16  
**

Sango and Miroku smile as they walk back to camp together, hand in hand. Both of them much happier now that everything was out in the open and they had fixed all the problems. A faint blush covered Sango's cheeks as they entered the camp and the others saw them and then the two parted company to finish packing.

Kagome got up from her spot and moved closer to her friend to ask, "What did I miss this time?"

Sango smiles softly as her memory played back to the kiss, unconsciously moving a finger to brush against her lips, "I'll…tell you later… and you can tell me what happened with Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded, "Ok it's a deal…"

"Come on! We have to get going if we're going to reach our destination by sunset!" Inuyasha said gruffly.

Everyone nods at Inuyasha's statement that they needed to get going if they were going to reach their destination by nightfall and they all start to retrieve their bags, weapons and other personal items, making sure not to leave anything behind.

Kilala mewed softly and then got up with a yawn and a slight stretch, waking Shippo who had fallen back asleep against her. Kagome smiled softly and told Shippo to climb onto Kilala's back and go back to sleep for a little while. Kilala knelt down slightly, still in her large form from the night before as Shippo climbed onto her back and fell back to sleep again almost instantly. Kagome smiled and swung the yellow backpack over her shoulder and walked over to Inuyasha with a smile she said, "Let's go."

Smiling the group started off towards their destination at a slightly more leisurely pace. For once Inuyasha wasn't grumbling and yelling at them all about being slow humans, he was quite happy walking slowly with Kagome a few paces behind Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango walked in front with Kilala beside them, and Inuyasha and Kagome a little behind, though soon after they started walking Kilala and Shippo, who was asleep again on Kilala's back still, moved slightly ahead of them to scout the area slightly ahead of them.

Happy and for the most part alone, Miroku and Sango had moved slightly closer as they walked, they were walking so close together that their legs lightly brushed against each others as they walked, their hands clasped between them, swaying together slightly. A slight blush tinted Sango's cheeks at the new and exciting intimacy and relationship between them, but also because she was very happy…as happy as she could ever remember being.

After they had gone for a couple of hours talking, smiling and enjoying each other's company without any problems, for once Miroku was keeping his hands to himself other than hand holding and the occasional hug. Miroku stopped abruptly and Sango's stopped after a moment too and turned to him, her eyes flickered up to meet his, a question in her eyes about why they stopped.

She gasps softly as she feels Miroku move his arms around her waist, wrapping them lightly around her, she looked up at him surprised and she parts her lips slightly to ask what he was doing. However words weren't necessary as he slowly lowers his mouth to hers, taking slight advantage of her open mouth as he pressed his lips against hers and slowly deepened the kiss.

With a smile Inuyasha and Kagome continued, walking past them quietly without a word as to not to interrupt the couple's private moment. Though they were also walking close together and happily enjoying their new closeness and relationship. Though there was a short moment where Inuyasha got a glint in his eyes and she thought Inuyasha was going to say something to embarrass them, so she slowly moved her hand up to his ear and rubbed it softly to distract him as they walked past….

Sango's surprised brown eyes looked into his smiling violet before they slowly fluttered closed and she kissed him back tentatively. Slowly she got a little bolder as the kiss deepened and he moved his tongue inside her mouth and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and started to run her fingers lightly through his hair. She was enjoying the kiss when she felt a slight rubbing on her bottom and her eyes flashed open and she slapped him hard, "Pervert!"

Miroku blinked at her and put a hand to his cheek, "But…Sango…"

"Don't you but Sango me!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"But Sango we're betrothed…" Miroku said

"And that makes you think you can automatically start groping me whenever you want?!" she growled.

"Of course not...but it wasnt me..." he said. 

"Oh so what was it now? There's a ghost that likes my bottom?" She said angrily.

Miroku looked at her with violet puppy eyes, "No it was the hand... the hand is cursed my love…it wasn't my fault!"

---------------------------

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the noise… "There they go again…"

Kagome looked up at his comment, "What do you mean?"

"Feh…Miroku and Sango are fighting again…"

Kagome sighed, "And I thought they were making up…"

Inuyasha smiled, "I think they did…but then the monk probably groped her again…"

Kagome nodded, "Probably…some things never change."

Inuyasha inconspicuously took her hand in his own, "Others do…"

She smiled and linked their fingers, "Maybe..."

******--------------------------------**

******Reviews please**

******Okay I'm sorry all my reviewers, please forgive me for the long delay…  
I know it wasn't nice that I haven't updated for a while. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
